


I'm In Love With A Criminal

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Other, Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey have ever fall in love with a person that you thought they were good...? But they are really a Criminal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> This a new one, Be warn if some characters are out of Character ok.  
> I hope got all of the errors out of this one. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 1** _

_**First Day On The Job** _

* * *

The 19 year old Sasuke tosses the necklace into a pile of jewelry on a old brown desk. He is of course is in his hide out deep deep into the woods. Nobody would dare to go that deep in... because it was so dangerous!

-In Downtown in Konoha-  
Tsunade works in the office. Shizune knocks on the door and wait for the ok to come in. The blond Chief looks up from her work "Come in" as she puts the folder away as she is done with it.

Shzune comes into the room "Chief the Rookies are here." Tsunade nods and sits down in her big chair at the desk "Bring them in" The black haired woman going out then leads them in the room. The blonde crosses her arms and looks at all of them. Most of the Rookies are nervous.

Tsunade looking at them "Hmm..." she looks the papers "Ok introduce yourself "

The Rookies looks at her and said, but one of them stutters a little "Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, H-h-hinata H-h-hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno."

Tsuande looks at them "Nice to meet you guys." she looks at the papers making sure everybody is there "Ummm we are missing one" as she knows it was her grandson. The Rookies looks around and shrugs. Tsunade twitches in angry. Naruto runs into the office and is right behind Shzune. The Rookies back up From there Chief. Naruto panting as he is behind Shzune and looks up.

"  _ **NARUTO!**_ " yells His Grandmother while looking at her 19 year old grandson. Naruto screams and jumps back as he is shaking. "Your late..." she frowns at him.  
"So-sorry Baa-chan" said Naruto as he puts his head down and he is really bad with time. Yea we all know this, he never checks the clock.

"Forget about it, just  **TRY**  to be on time tomorrow" said The blonde Chef as she sighs. Of course she loves her only Grandson.

Naruto nods his head and stands with the others. "Today you will be assigned to a senior officer who will teach you the ropes of the job. Any questions?" said Tsunade while looking at them. Sakura rises her hand as she is the only one that did.

"Yes?" said Tsunade as he notice the hand. The pink haired girl swallows and puts her hand down " When do we meet them?"

"Later today" she answer her as she leans back. Sakura nods her head as she listens "At what time?" Tsunade breaths in and then out

" After we finish here"

Naruto leans against the wall "..."

Tsunade looks at all of them "Anymore..." looking at all of them once more "Questions?" she added as she finish.

The Rookies shakes there heads no.

"Ok after you hear who you will be paired up you can leave. Choji Akimichi your with Asuma." Said Tsunade while he looks at them. Choji nods his head as he looks at her. Then he leaves the room. "Shikamaru Nara your with Shikaku" said Tsunade while leaning back. "What a drug..." he closes his eyes "I see enough of him at home.." Then he yawns as he said the last part not loud enough. Sakura blinks her eyes "Isn't that guy's last name Nara?" Shikamaru nods his head at Sakura as he left the room. "Anyways Ino Yamanaka your with Temari" she said as she continues down the listen. Ino sighs as she leaves, she knows who she is and Temari is so annoying to her.

"Hinata Hyuga your with Tokuma Hyuga" said Tsunade as she looks down the list. Hinata nods and leaves the room. "Kiba Inuzuka your with Tsume Inuzuka" said Tsunade as she smiles some. Kiba twitches some "Not her" his eyes grow wide. "Yes her now go." she smirks some and Kiba leaves quickly. "Shino Aburame your with Yamato"

Shino leaves the room as he heard his name. "Saukra Haruno your with Neji Hyuga" The blonde chef said as she looking down on the listen. Sakura nods her head and leaves.

Tsunade looks at her Grandson "Naruto your with Itachi Uchiha" Naruto nods his head and starts to walk to the door."And Naruto" started his Grandmother. Naruto looks over to the woman at the desk. "Please be careful" she said to him. "You worry too much Baa-chan." he said as he is fully turn around. "Just be careful out there..ok?" she said while looking at him. Naruto nods his head, waves bye and leaves the room.

Tsunade shakes her head as she is going to worry about her only grandson on the police force.

-10 min later-

Naruto looking around and getting very frustrated. 'Where is he and I don't even know what he looks like.' he thought to himself as he remembers looking at all the name tags he saw. Itachi is talking to Kisame. Naruto puts his hands through his hair fast. He is  _so_ _frustrated_.

"..." Itachi is listening to Kisame talking. Naruto walking to the other side of the room and sits down as he give up. "See you around Kisame" said Itachi as he walked away. Kisame nods his head and leaves as he waves his hand. Itachi goes to put a file away and then he looks over to a desk. Naruto closes his eyes and tries to calm down. "Hey Rookie" said Itachi as he notice him. "Huh?" he puts his head up.

"What's the matter?" asked the 23 year old Itachi who is wondering if he is ok or not. "I suppose to find the person I am pair up with, But I can't find him" said Naruto as he itches his blonde hair. "Who are you paired up with?" asked Itachi who is wondering as he tries to help him.

"Itachi Uchiha" said Naruto as he not looked at him. "That would be me" said Itachi while looking at the blonde. Naruto blinks and then looks over at him "Oh."

"Come on" he opens the door to his office. Naruto nods and goes to Itachi. The Uchiha goes to his desk. Naruto sits down in a chair.

"So tell me about yourself." he said as sit down in his chair. "Ummm...I like to eat ramen,my favorite color is orange and I like to draw" said Naruto while looking at him. "What were your scores in the academy?" he asked him as he wonder. Naruto thought back as he tried to remember "I don't know the number of them all, But I do know that they were good."

Itachi nods his head "I'll look them up later" Naruto nods his head then looks at him "Sorry about that Mr. Uchiha, It's hard to remember your sores."

"It's alright I understand and please call me Itachi" said the Uchiha at the desk and he folds his hands. Naruto leans back more and nods his head. "Ok"

"What are your strong points?" asked Itachi as he is wondering. "Good at shooting,getting info & going undercover." said Naruto as he looks into Itachi's eyes.

"That's good to hear" said the Uchiha to the blonde. Naruto nods his head. "Now we have to go on patrol" said Itachi as he got up. Naruto nods his head as he gets up from the chair. Itachi heads to the door. Naruto follows him as he zips up his black and orange jacket. Itachi opens the door.

Naruto yawns a little but he is not tired, he fixes his headband. That's the only way you know they are cops. "Come on Rookie" he walks through the door. The blonde Rookie followed him. Itachi heads to his police car. The Uzumaki is keeping up with him.

The Raven gets in and starts the car. Naruto gets in on the other side of the car. Itachi peels out of the police station.

"..." Naruto looks out the window. Itachi is driving around. Naruto looks around making sure everything is fine.

_**/Itachi swing by Crystal Jewelry for a 10-59/**_ the sound come from the radio. A10-59 is a Security check. "Reply back kid" said Itachi as he turns a corner on the road. "10-4" said Naruto as he replay back. 10-4 means Message received/understood. "..." Itachi is driving down the road. Naruto looks up ahead.

Itachi pulls into the parking lot at the store. Naruto looks over at Itachi. The Uchiha parks the car in one of the spaces. Naruto ties his headband tight so it won't fall off. Itachi gets out of the car. Naruto opens the door and gets out of the car and closes the door.

Itachi heads into Konoha's Crystal Jewelry. Naruto follows behind him and wondering what happen in the store. "Now to find the owner" he scans the store with his eyes. Naruto looks around with his eyes as he nods. Itachi still looking as he goes in more. A woman with lightly brown hair near the area where the window is broken.

"There" he said as he heads over to the woman. Naruto nods as he follows behind him. The Women sighs as she looks at the damage.

"Ma'am" The older cop spoke to her. She looks over at the two police officers.

"We're here about the break in." said the Raven police officer. "Oh, yea" she said as she is still looking at the damage again. "Can you tell me what happened here?" asked Itachi while looking at the woman. Naruto is all ears.

"Well somebody threw a brick through the window. They stoled a pearl necklace." said Kat while she points to the other broken object a cross the room.

Itachi writes something down in his note book pad. Naruto looks at the window, making sure if he can find anything.

"Was the window like this when you got here?" asked Itachi while looking up from his notebook. "Yes Sir" she answered him. Itachi writes it down. Naruto looking at the grown and sees some shiny objects that is more necklaces. As the light hits them through the broken window "Hm?"

"What is it?" asked Itachi while looking at Naruto. "I see more necklaces near that broken window." he answered Itachi as he points to them. "Yes and?" said the older cop.

"I wonder if this person try to steal more then one." reply the blond to his partner. "Of course they would try to steal more than one. what robber wouldn't steal more than one?" asked Itachi while eyeing the blonde. Naruto blushes and stays quiet, he really didn't want to answer that.

"Ma'am do you have any security cameras?" he asked because that will be great info on the person who did this. Kai nods her head yes.

"We're going to need those tapes." said Itachi while looking at her. Kat nods her head "Ok."

"Is there any else you can tell me?" while looking at the brown headed woman. "That's all I can think of Sir..Sorry" she answered his question.

"That's alright Ma'am" said Itachi while looking at her. Kat nods at Itachi as she walks to the broken display case.

-20 mins later back at the police station-

Itachi goes and reports to Tsunade. The Chief is looking through files of reports.

"Chief." said the Uchiha while walking to her. Tsunade looks up from what she was reading.

"It was _him_  again" he looks into her eyes as he sighs. "Again?" she was shocked to hear that. They haven't been able to catch him at all.

"Yes" Itachi crosses his arms.

"What are we going to do?" she folds her hands. "I'm not sure chief. Every time we set a trap for him. He either doesn't come or just barely he slips by us." He sits down as he says that. Tsunade sighs as she thought about this.

"..."

"Did you get any videos on him?" asked Tsunade. "I took a look at security tapes but didn't see him on them" He remembers back of what he saw. "Hmmm the thing is we think he is a ' _him_ ' but it might be a ' _her_ ' as well" said Tsunade as she is stump.

" _True_."

"This is so confusing."

The raven nods his head yes. "So how is my Grandson doing with you?" asked Tsunade as she wonder, making sure he is ok. The Uchiha sighs "He's doing ok, so far."

-To Naruto-  
Naruto walking around outside as he is on his brake. A person with dark hair walking to the police station. "Hm?" he said as he saw somebody. The person heads to a police car. Naruto goes over to the dark hair guy.

"Hm?" he heard somebody behind him. Naruto goes up to him "Why are you near the police car?"

"Hn.." he said to the rookie cop.

"Answer me" said Naruto while looking at him. He opens the trunk. Naruto pulls him away from it. "What are doing in the trunk?"

"Get off me..." he said as he was pulled away. "Tell me why you are in the trunk if not..." said Naruto while holding his arm "I am going to arrest you."

Sasuke pulls his arm away and gets the laptop out. Naruto blinks "Huh? Hey that belongs to my partner" as he notice it is Itachi's car.

"How did you get the key?" said Naruto as it dawn on him. He ignores him and pulls out a thumb drive. "Hey! you Teme. I am talking to you" said Naruto as he twitches. "Your ignoring a Cop"

The guy still ignores him and opens the laptop then plugs in the thumb drive. Naruto twitching and pulls him away from the laptop pins him to the ground. "Teh" he said as he lands on the ground. "Now answer me you Teme" as he is still holding him pin down.

"It's none of your business" he said in a some what deep voice. "It is my business when you go into a police car." Naruto looks into his dark onyx eyes. He is still pinning him down. He looks away "Just get off me"

"No! you got into a police car and you not even a police officer " said Naruto while still holding him down onto the tar. The dark hair man sighs "Really didn't want to do this."

"Hm?" still has him pin down into the tar.  
"In my front pocket is my wallet" he said. Naruto holding him down and takes the wallet out. "?"

"Look at the ID" he said. Naruto blonde cop opens the object up, looks at the ID and it reads 'Sasuke Uchiha' "Ohhh...Your his little Brother?"

" ...Yes" said Sasuke while looking away. "Does he know you go into his car?" asked the blond as he still had him pin down.

"Most of the time." said Sasuke while looking at the blonde's light blue eyes. "So that must of been your laptop and stuff in the trunk then" he said as he thought back when he and Itachi puts the tapes in the trunk of the car.

"Yea now..." he struggles to get up" **GET OFF ME.** " while glaring at the blonde. Naruto gets off of him and helps him up to his feet, he gave's him back his wallet. Sasuke takes it and puts it back in his pocket. "Sorry about pinning you down on the tar" said the blonde cop while looking at him.

"Hn." he goes back to his laptop. "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said the blonde idiot.

Sasuke ignores him and opens a file. Naruto sighs and walks to a tree and sits down.

Sasuke downloads it to the thumb drive then deletes it completely from the laptop.

* * *

 

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 2** _

* * *

**-Recap-**

Sasuke ignores him and opens a file. Naruto sighs and walks to a tree and sits down.

Sasuke downloads it to the thumb drive then deletes it completely from the laptop.

* * *

 

Naruto looks over to Sasuke as he leans back more on the oak tree. The young Uchiha takes the thumb drive out and puts the laptop back in the trunk. Naruto still watching him as he is still under the shade. Sasuke leaving the parking lot.

"What no good bye!?" yells out Naruto to the Raven. "Naruto? who are you talking to?" asked Sakura who is wondering as she is walking to him. "Itachi's little brother who just left." said Naruto as he closes his eyes.

"You sure?" asked the annoying pink haired girl. Naruto nods his head yes. " I hate to you tell you this but it couldn't of been his Brother" said Sakura who is being a smart ass. "Sakura I check his ID it said 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it" said Naruto while looking at her in the eyes as he opens them. "Naruto, Itachi's brother went missing when he was 6 years old" said Sakura while looking at him.

"How do you know that? and I know what I saw I am not going crazy and that ID it wasn't a fake one" said Naruto while getting up.

"Once I found out who everyone had been assigned to I did some background digging" said Sakura as her arms are cross.

"Sakura I thought you are not suppose to do that" said Naruto as he was thinking back.

"That not the point." said the annoying girl. "Sakura please just drop it, I know what I saw and I know how to tell the different between a fake ID" said Naruto while looking at her and he did believe about he gone missing when he was 6 years old. "If I meet up with him again, I will try to get a piece of his hair so you can do a scan on it."

"Ok." said Sakura while looking into his light blue eyes. Naruto yawns some while looking up at the sunny sky and hoping to meet up with him again. "Hey Rookie get in here" He heads back into the building. Naruto runs back into the building.

-Just before Naruto heads home for the day-

Naruto yawns again while sitting in the chair.

"We got to go now." said Itachi to Naruto.  
Naruto looks up at him. "Hm?"

Itachi walks to his office Door "The raven have been spotted" walks out the door as left Naruto. The blonde cop eyes grow wide and goes after Itachi.

-At a Museum in Konoha-

The Raven is sticking to the shadows. The Guard is watching the cameras and he knows something is there because the alarm went off.

The Raven moves carefully in the dark. The Guard is looking at all of the TVs.

The Raven makes there way to a sapphire necklace. The Guard is watching the TVs closely. There are laser beams where the Raven is in that area. The Raven carefully moves through the laser beams.

The guard looking around the areas of the Museum to help the one looking at the TVs. The Raven grabs the Sapphire Necklace and leaves a raven feather in it's place.

The floor Guard eyes grow wide as he saw the feather there and the blue Sapphire Necklace is gone now. The dark Raven in the shadows as he smirks. "Where the hell did the person go?" he said out loud. The Raven is hiding in the shadows.

The Guard begins to look around the area now. 'I wonder how long until the cops show up' thought the Raven as he is still hiding really good. Then the Guard starts to look into the shadows. The Raven moves more. The Guard looks to the left in the shadows. The Raven stays hidden even more. "Hmm" he walks around the corner.

-banging on the door-  
"Hm?" The Guard runs over to the door. Itachi show the police badge. He sees it and unlocks it for them.

"What happen?" asked Itachi.  
"Somebody stole Sapphire Necklace and left a feather behind in it's place." said The Guard to Itachi.

"Was it a Raven's feather?" asked Itachi as Naruto is standing next to him. The Guard nods his head yes "The Raven might be still here"

"Your right I am" said The Raven out loud and the voice sounds like a man. The Guard and Naruto jumps. The Raven smirks in the shadows. "Itachi where do you think he is?" asked Naruto while looking over to Itachi.

"You won't find me" He smirks as the shadows are his best friend. "We will see about that" said Naruto while looking over at Itachi again. The Uchiha scanning the room with his eyes. Naruto looking around in the Shadow areas. "Then let the games begin" said the Raven while smirking. Naruto twitches as he looking in the shadows. The Raven robber smiles. Naruto walking in the shadows while trying to find him.

The Ravin heads to the big Egyptian exhibit. Naruto follows the shadows where it takes him.

"Your smarter then you look" said Raven while mocking the blonde. "Ha ha ha very funny" said Naruto as he twitches in anger.

"What's wrong?" he said as he notice. "You think I am stupid don't you?" said Naruto as he had a feeling that was true.

"No"

Naruto looking into the shadows. "Wow everyone been calling me an idiot and getting on my case all the time."

Raven still hiding in the shadows "They are the idiots not you"

Naruto is surprise to heard him say that "What about you? You do know stealing is against the law right?" The area they are in is so dark. "Of course I do" said the Raven. "Then why do you keep doing it?" asked the blonde as he don't know where the Raven is.

"I don't know" he said truthfully.

Naruto is thinking about what he said "Have you tried getting help to stop? and how much stuff did you stole?"

"No one is interested in helping me." said the Raven as he looks down. "I will help you, that if you can trust me." said Naruto who is willing to help him. The Raven looks at the moon "I hope to meet you again" he leaves. Naruto look at him some because he was in the Moon's light as he leaves. Then he lost him "I will help him someday that's if I find him again."

"Naruto!" yelled Itachi as he is looking for him. Naruto heard him and goes to find him.

The blonde goes to Itachi "I lost him but I will report what I got out of him."

"Wait he actually talk to you?" said Itachi as he thought he heard wrong. "Yes he did, I guess I am different when get info from people, I just want to help them and help them learn from there mistake." said Naruto while looking at him "I believe everybody has a right to have a second chance in life." he added on.

Itachi nods his head. "When I was talking to him, I asked him questions and he did answer some of them." said The rookie cop while looking at Itachi in the eyes. "Let's go" said Itachi while at him. "Ok, when I talk to you about it...I hope you understand I want to help him get a better life." said Naruto as he walks with Itachi.

"We'll see" said Itachi to the young rookie. Naruto nods his head, he knows that will never happen and he will get through in jail, but he will never know.

-Two nights later at Naruto's place-

Naruto relaxing on the couch. The Raven sneaks into his room. Naruto looks over at the TV. The Raven takes out a snowflake necklace. Naruto eats some popcorn as he watches TV. The Raven smiles and places it on the pillows. Naruto laughs at the movie that he is watching. The Raven bumps into the nightstand. Naruto eyes grow wide as he got up and goes to his bedroom that where he heard the sound coming from. The raven hides somewhere in his room. Naruto looks around in his room and something on his bed "Hm?"

The Raven watches the blonde. "This is really pretty" he said as he holds it. "Hm I wonder how it got here?" he doesn't remember anyone being in his room. 'I'm glad you like it' thought the Raven as he watches him.

Naruto looks to the window. "I guess somebody must got in the window." he walks over to his box of stuff that is special he places it there to keep the dust off of it. "Who every this person is I might meet them someday" Then a crazy though goes through his head 'I think I know who it might be, but I am not sure'

The Raven still watches him. Naruto smiles as he looks at the necklace one more time and closes the case that it is now in, then his stomach growls. "I need to eat something now" he leaves his room and goes into the kitchen.

The Raven whispers to himself "And he forgets to shut off the light." Naruto busy cooking in the Kitchen. 'If I move now he'll see my shadow and come running in with his Gun and most likely shoot at me. ' he thought while he is still hiding. Naruto got done with his Ramen, he goes to his room turns off the light and goes into the living room. He watches tv as he eats.

The Raven gets up slowly. Naruto is ramen while watching his favorite movie. The Raven peeks out into the living room. Naruto a movie and drinking his soda. The Raven leaves the house. Naruto gets done drinking and then eats again.

-The Next Day-

Naruto is walking to work. Sasuke heads to School at the same time. The Uzumaki is still walking as he enjoys the sun. Sasuke turns the corner.

"Hm?" said Naruto as he looks around as something or somebody caught his eye.

"..."

Naruto doesn't know what it was as he continues to walk. Sasuke is studying from a book. The Blonde crosses the street. The young Raven keeps walking. 'I hope don't see Sakura today.' thought Naruto as he is almost there to his work place. Sasuke isn't paying attention where he's going. Naruto stops and looks around. "Hey kid watch out! kid!" yells a random parson. Naruto looks over as he is wondering what the yelling was about. His eyes grow wide as he sees a black hair kid that was about the same age as him. He runs to him and pulls out of the road before he got hit by a car.

"Gah!" yells out Sasuke very loud. Naruto is panting pulls him onto the sidewalk and let's the car go by him very fast. Sasuke drops his book on the ground.

"You ok?" asked Naruto as he is worried about him.

"..." He said nothing.  
Naruto knew who he was now as he recognize him from a few days back when he begin his job. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Hn." he picks up his book. "You know a simple 'Thank you' will be nice to say." said Naruto as he didn't know why he was like that. "I didn't need your help." said Sasuke while looking at him.

"You almost got killed by a car." said Naruto while looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn."

Naruto sighs as he never get him to talk anymore. Sasuke starts to walk.

"Ok I might meet you again someday." Naruto sighs and starts to walk to his work again.

"..." still walking. Naruto heads to the police office.

"Hey Naruto" said Ino as she goes to him. "Oh Hi" said Naruto while looking at Ino. "I heard you talked to the Raven" said Ino while looking at him in the eyes. "Oh" he blinks his eyes.

"So what does he look like?" asked Ino while she wanted to know some badly. 'I have a feeling she has the hot's for him, she doesn't even know him' thought the blonde as had a feeling he was right. "He was dress in all black so I don't really know what he looks like"

"At least tell me if he was tall" she asked as she puts her hands together. Naruto thought back from that night "He is as tall as me, I think"

Ino smiles brightly.

'Oh god what have I done, sorry Raven it looks like you have an un-know fangirl.' thought Naruto while watching the Crazy Ino dance.

"See ya Naruto" then she runs off. "Bye" said Naruto as he watches her run away from him. "Naruto" said Itachi from behind Naruto. The Blond jumps and turns to face Itachi.

"Come on" said Itachi as he heads to the car. Naruto runs to catch up to Itachi. The Uchiha gets into the car and Naruto does the same.

Itachi starts to drive the police car. Naruto looks out the window.

"..."  
Naruto rests his eyes some. Itachi is still driving the car and following the law of course. Naruto yawns some and he opens his eyes. The blonde looks over to Itachi. "What?" asked Itachi as he notice that his partner is looking at him. "I was just wondering why are you so quiet?" asked the blonde while he watch the road.

"I'm try to figure out why the Raven hasn't robed anything lately" said Itachi while driving. "Maybe he busy" said Naruto as he has no clue what so ever. "With what?" said Itachi as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure maybe everyday life" said Naruto truthfully. "Hn." said Itachi. Naruto knows he heard that from somewhere.

Itachi is being quiet for now. Naruto looking out the window. Itachi pulls into a collage parking lot.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he doesn't know why we are here. "We have speak to kids that just got their driving license" said Itachi while opening the door. Naruto listening "Ok."

"Let's go"

"Ok."

-lunchtime-

"I have to go and get some things." said Itachi while walking away. Naruto nods as he starts eating his Ramen. Itachi walks out the door. 'What a crazy day' thought Naruto while eating his lunch. Sasuke walks to a tree.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he looks out the window and saw Sasuke 'Wow I saw him a lot, wait a minute was he one of the ones that just got his Driver License, he was in today's class' he thought to himself.

Sasuke sit down under the tree. Naruto gets up takes his ramen with him is goes outside to where Sasuke is. Sasuke is reading a book.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you reading?" asked Naruto as he trying to get to know him a little bit more. The young Uchiha ignores the person. Naruto sighs and eats his Ramen.

Sasuke still reading his book. "Why do you ignore me?" asked Naruto while holding his Ramen cup. Sasuke looks up at him.

"I asked what were you reading?" asked The blonde who is wondering.

"Are you stalking me?" asked the raven boy name Sasuke. Naruto shakes his head no "No I was helping a class who just got there diver License. I notice you was out here and I know you was in that class."

"Ok and?" said Sasuke as he crosses his arms. "I just wanted to get to know you, because I have been running into you a lot" said Naruto as he look at him.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 2**

**I hope you like this chapter :) plz reivew/favorite.**

**I am going to try to get up the already done chapters up today.**

**Edited by: MidnightFrostLover**

**Written By: MidnightFrostLover/sasuco22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 3** _

* * *

_**-Recap-** _

Naruto shakes his head no "No I was helping a class who just got there diver License. I notice you was out here and I know you was in that class."

"Ok and?" said Sasuke as he crosses his arms. "I just wanted to get to know you, because I have been running into you a lot" said Naruto as he look at him.

* * *

 

"Whatever.." said Sasuke as he looking down at his book. "I guess you really don't like to talk to people then" said Naruto as he notice the way Sasuke acts. "Why would I want to talk to fan-people" said Sasuke as he doesn't want nothing to do with Naruto. "Hey I am not a Fan-people" said Naruto as he twitches by what he had said.

"Then what are you" said the Emo Sasuke, wondering what his answer will be. "I'm just a normal person" he ate a little bit of his ramen after he said that.

"Well are you going to sit or what?" asked Sasuke who was wondering. Naruto nods and sits down. "..." Sasuke is being quiet while looking at him. "So how are you?" asked The blonde while looking at him.

"Good"

"That's good" he smiles brightly. Sasuke leaning back on the tree. "Oh by the way my Name is Naruto." said Naruto as he thought he didn't hear the first time.

"Sasuke as you already know"

"Yea, so what do you like to do for fun?" asked Naruto as he trying to see what he likes or don't likes. "Read, train, swim and a few other things" said Sasuke while looking at Naru. "What kind of training do you do?" asked the Uzumaki as he guess it might be for swimming. Sasuke thought back on how many skills he has "Free hand Rock Climbing, different types of Martial Arts, Weights, Treadmill and Gymnastics"

"Wow that's a lot" said Naruto with his eyes go wide. "Not really." said Sasuke while looking at Naru still. "I never done that stuff, only one I done is Martial Arts" Naruto leans on his hands as he leans back some.

"..."  
"So what where you reading?" Asked Naruto as he wants to know.

"Shakespeare"  
"I fell asleep while reading that book" Naruto said as he laugh some. "Not a big reader?" asked Sasuke as he wondering. "I like reading Manga." he smiles.

"What kind?"

"Ummm any kindy really"

Sasuke nods his head "Ok."

"Yup, Right now I am reading Attack On Titan" said Naruto as he smiles more. **(A/N Those are the newer manga books I have right now lol)**

"Attack...On...Titan?" The raven 19 year old said it slowly. Naruto nods his head.

"Ok."

Naruto takes a book out of his sweat shirt pocket and shows him what he is taking about.

"Oh I see" said Sasuke as he looks at the book. "Yup, it's a good book so far" said Naruto as he smiles again.

"What about clothes?"

"Hm?"

"Like what do you like to wear?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. "I like to wear t-shirts,jeans,shorts,sweat shirts & some goth clothes" said Naruto as he looks over at him.

"Cool" said Sasuke as he listen.

"Yup what about you?"

Now Sasuke answer's Naruto question and it is a BIG list he says out "Skinny jeans, goth clothes, tight shirts, tank tops, shorts, black leather chokers, black leather wrist bands, black leather belts, black leather boots, black leather tight muscle shirts, leather tank tops and few other things that can't be worn in public" Naruto listens to all he has to say "Wow that's a lot."

Sasuke shrugs a little. "Do you want my cell number?" asked Naruto who is wondering. Sasu looks over at Naruto into his eyes. "It's ok you don't want it." said Naruto as he smiles and he doesn't want him to feel out of place.

"It's just I don't have a cellphone." said Sasuke as telling him the truth. "Oh, I didn't know" said Naruto as felt really bad about asking.

"It's alright" he knew he didn't know that. "Ok" he looks into his eyes.

"..."

"So what are you favorite snacks? and I will give you my number just call me by a pay phone if you don't have a home phone." said The blond while trying to make small talk more.

Sasuke nods as he listen to Naruto. "Tomatoes and Pockys" Naruto writes down his number for Sasuke on a piece of paper he has."Cool and Pocky's are so good" then he passes the paper to him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" said Naruto happily as he smiles. "So how do you like your job?" asked Sasuke as he is wondering.

"I love it, but I am staying away from Ino & Sakura." said Naruto as he is getting drive up by the wall with them.

Sasuke blinks "Why?"

"Ino goes crazy asked questions about this guy called 'Raven' she asked what he looks like, I told I have no clue & how tall he is." said Naruto as he crosses his arms "Then after that she got all fan girl crazy and ran off" his eyes goes small after that what he said. "Then Sakura is just plan annoying." there was nothing else how to explain her.

"Annoying how?" asked Sasuke as he blinks and acting cool. "Let's just she is a big smarty pants,thick headed and she calls me an idiot a couple of days ago." Naruto remember all the info about her.

"Oh."

"Yea and she is also boy crazy." said Naruto and he will never date a girl in his life, he likes boys better then girls.

"..."

"But...Sakura is trying to make me go out on a date with a girl..." Naruto eye twitches some as he remembers that.

"Why?" he wonder why this..this girl is doing this to him. "Because she don't want me to date men anymore...she doesn't like that I am this way" said Naruto hates being put down.

"That's not right." said Sasuke as he felt bad for him. "Yea, this is why I haven't been able to date anyone." he looks around and then looks at Sasuke "She has been spying on me with every Man I talk even if I am not flirting with him."

Sasuke twitches some and feels bad a little for him " She needs to fuck off" Naruto agrees with the young Uchiha. "I know, I try to tell her and she punch me saying she will tell my Dad I am gay...my father doesn't even know."

"When do you get off work?" he is wondering. The Uzumaki thought about it as the sun hits into his eyes "Around 2:00 PM"

"Could you come back here?" asked Sasuke as he really wants him too. "Sure." said Naruto as he smiles. "Ok ...well I have to get to class" said Sasuke as he is still sitting down. "Ok." Naruto stands up and holds out his hand to help Sasuke up. The Uchiha takes the Uzumaki hand. Naruto pulls him up so he is standing in front of him.

"Thanks" he said as he is on to his feet now. "Your welcome Sasuke" Naruto smiles and let's go of his hand. "See ya" he runs off to class. Naruto smiles and then goes to try to find Itachi.

Itachi some stuff away as Naruto walked in to the room. "..." Itachi is still busy putting stuff away. "Hey Itachi" said the blond as he walks closer. "Did you forget about the second class" asked Itachi while looking at him. "You didn't tell me there was a second class" said Naruto as he eyes goes small. "It was on the paper I gave you." said Itachi while looking at him. Naruto takes out the paper was giving to him by his older Partner. "Oh I didn't see there, I must of read over it...Sorry"

"It's alright just don't let it happen again" said Itachi as he is still putting things away.

"Ok before I miss anymore classes is there a 3rd class?" he just making sure if there is or not. "No we're headed back" said Itachi as he shakes his head. Naruto nods his head ok.

Itachi picks up a box and then Naruto picks up the smaller box. Itachi heads to the car and Naruto follows him as they both are holding a box.

Itachi opens the trunk. Naruto puts his box in the trunk. Itachi puts the big box in the trunk. Naruto walks to the door of the car. 'Man I need to stop walking to work every day, I need to buy a car.' he thought. His Partner shuts the trunk and gets in the car. Naruto buckles up and leans back.

Itachi pulls out of the parking.

The Uzumaki is looking out the window.

"So what are we going to do when we get back?"

Itachi is watching the road and then said as he turns the corner "Write our reports then look over info about the Raven"

Naruto looks at him and reply "Ok, but he haven't done anything for a while."

\- 30 mins later-

Naruto got done writing his report. Itachi reads Naruto's report that he just did. Naruto leans back into the chair. Itachi reads the last bit of it. "Write it again" he said as he passes it to Naruto. The blonde sighs and does as he was told. Itachi goes to look at the info he got.

-15 mins later-

Naruto passes it in to Itachi. The dark hair Uchiha reads it again. Naruto waiting for what he had to say. "Much Butter." said Itachi while reading it still.

"Ok good" said Naruto as he glad he does have to rewrite it again. Itachi is now reading old info. Naruto starts to read a few reports.

"..." he is still reading the report.

Naruto still reading a report.

-2 hours later-  
Naruto walking to the tree where he suppose to meet Sasuke. He took off his headband and puts it in his big pocket sweat shirt. Sasuke is leaning against the tree. "Hey Sasuke." said Naruto hoping he had not been waiting to long. "I hope you didn't have to wait for me too long."

Sasuke looks over at him "Hey and no"

"That's good." Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. "So what should we do?" asked Naruto as he is wondering and he thought ' Sasuke has a pretty smile'

"Hmmm" Sasuke starts to thinking about something. Naruto hoping Sakura is not spying on him.

"How about we go to the park?" said Sasuke as it just pop into his mind. "Ok" said Naruto as he agree with Sasuke. "Let's go" as Sasuke stops leaning against the tree.

"Ok, I just hope she won't spy on me" said Naruto to the raven hair Uchiha. "Hn." said Sasuke as he starts to walk. Naruto starts to walk with him.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet as he walk with Naruto. "Are you hungry or anything?" asked Naruto as he looks over to Sasu.

"A little" said Sasuke as he looks back over to him. "Ok what do you want to have?" asked Naruto as they are now walking on the side walk. The little Uchiha thought about it "How about hotdogs we can eat them while we walk"

Naruto smiles and nods his head.

Sasuke looks at Naruto as he walks next to him 'Why am I being shy?' he thought. Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand walks to the hot dog stand. Sasuke eyes widen as he hand is being grab. Naruto smiles while holding the dark man's hand as they got closer to the hot dog stand.

"Um." said Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"Hm?"

"W...why are you...holding my hand?" he asked as he stutter out some. "Oh." he looks down and blushes "S-sorry" he stutters a little bit and lets go of his hand. "I-it's alright" he said slowly to the blond. "Ok" said Naruto as he blushes lightly.

"..." Sasuke is feeling a little shy.

"So what types of hot dogs do you like?" Asked Naruto as he wonders. "Huh?" asked Sasuke as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I asked what is your favorite type of hot dogs." said Naruto while looking over at him. "Oh...a red hot dog with onions and relish" he said as he was looking over at him. Naruto nods his head "Let's order our hot dogs"

"Ok" said Sasuke.

Naruto walks with him even closer to the hot dog stand. "What can I can you boys?" said the man who works at the stand. "You order first Sasuke." said Naruto as he is being nice.

"Ok,I'll have a red hot dog with onions and relish" said Sasuke while looking at the at him. "I'll have a red hot dog with mustard,ketchup and onions." said Naruto while looking at him.

"Ok" said The Man as he got to work. Naruto smiles st Sasuke. The young Uchiha smiles back. "Here you go" the hot dog Man pass them to them. Naruto pays for the hot dogs as he holds his food.

"Have a nice day"  
Naruto smiled as he walked with Sasuke.

Sasuke bites into the hotdog. Naruto takes a bite of his own hotdog.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3**  
**I hope U like it**

**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**

**Written by: MidnightFrostLover/sasuco22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 4** _

* * *

**-Recap-**  
"Have a nice day" said the hot dog Man  
Naruto smiled as he walked with Sasuke.

Sasuke bites into the hot dog. Naruto takes a bite of his own hot dog.

* * *

 

"..." Sasuke is eating still. "Like your hot dog?" asked Naruto as he ate his a little more as they walked. "Yes." he said as he swallows. "That's good." said Naruto as he took another bite of his food. Sasuke eating as he walks. Naruto eating his food as he walked with his new friend Sasuke.

The Uchiha is chewing his food. "So what do you want to do at the park?" asked Naruto as he ate the rest of his hotdog. Sasuke shrugs.

"Ok" said Naruto and they will think of something when they get there.

"..."

Naruto walking with Sasuke and he saw a cherry blossom tree. Sasuke finishes the hotdog. Naruto smiles as he is walking with Sasu. The Uchiha heads for the sakura tree. Naruto follows him. He sits down at the base. Naruto sits down next to him.

Sasuke notice him siting down next to him. Naruto smiles brightly back as he notice his smile.

"..."

"So what do want to talk about?"

Sasuke thought about something and asked "Why did you become a Cop?" Naruto thought about it and it was way back when he was little. "Because I always wanted to be one when I was little and I love helping people."

"That's it?" Asked Sasuke as he closes his eyes. "I also wanted to be become a Detective,but I have to work up to that." said Naruto as he answered Sasuke's last question.

"I see" said Sasuke as listen to him. Naruto smiles and nods. "So what do you do for a job?" asked Naruto as he is wondering. "I work at a shop" said Sasuke while leaning back on the tree. "What do you do?" asked the Blonde as he is wondering. "I sell things" said Sasuke as he answer that quick.

"Oh what do you sell?" asked Naruto as he wondering. "Monster Cards and other stuff that goes with it" said Sasuke happily, he works at a game shop. Naruto smiles and said "That's cool."

"Yea"

"So how do you like it?"

Sasuke thought about his answer "It's ok." Naruto nods and leans back on the tree more. "So what do you like to do when you was a kid?"

Sasuke closes his eyes and tried to think back "I can't remember"

"Oh."

"Yea..." he said slowly. "You ok?" asked Naruto as he heard sadness in his voice.

"Yea..." he repeated again. Naruto looking into his eyes "So, do you love to swim?" Sasuke looks away "Yes."

Naruto smiles "That's good, do you do swimming contests?" he added shortly after.

"Yes." said Sasuke while answering his questions. "Cool" said Naruto as he leans back more on the tree. "I also cliff dive" said Sasuke while looking over at his new friend.

"Oh" Naruto blinks a couple of times. "I hope you didn't get hurt." Sasuke smile some at what he said "No I'm always careful"

"Good" he smiles and glad he is careful.

"..." The little Uchiha is being quiet. Naruto leans against Sasuke some. Sasuke smiles some. "So what do you do for Collage?" asked Naruto who was wondering. "Huh?" said Sasuke. "Your were in the collage class for a new license driver" said Naruto as he remembers seeing him in the room.

"Yea and?"

"Do you do other classes?" asked Naruto while leaning on him some. "Yes." said Sasuke as he leans on the tree more. "What type of classes you do?" he is very curious on what he was doing.

"Right now the basics of each subject" answer Sasuke truthfully. Naruto nods his head as he listens. "Just so I can figure out which way I want my life to go" said The Raven hair boy as he tells him. "Mmmm with all the sports you do, You might be a PE Teacher or a Athlete" said Naruto while thinking about it. "But I'm not sure your into that."

"Maybe." said Sasuke as he smiles some.  
"There are so many things you can be Sasuke, it might be hard for you to pick." said Naruto as he smiles. "Not really" said Sasuke as he closes his eyes. "Oh why?" asked Naruto as he is wondering. Sasuke shrugs some. Naruto sees a pink hair girl. 'No not Sakura, please don't come over' he thought and his eyes looks over to Sasuke. "Ok"

"Naruto!" yells Sakura as she spotted him and Sasuke. Naruto sighs and looks up at Sakura. Sakura smiles at Naruto. "Hi" said Naruto as he is still sitting next to Sasuke. "What are you do here?" asked Sakura as she is wondering. "I'm hanging out with Sasuke." said Naruto while looking over at Sasu.

"why?" asked the pink haired b!tch.

"It's none of your business" said the raven that is next to him. "I just said I was hanging out with him." said Naruto again as really getting annoyed by her by the sec.

"But he's a collage student" said Sakura as she thought he was 17 or something. "So?" said Naruto while looking at her while slanting his eyes "He's 19 years old, he's the SAME age as me" he crosses his arms.

"Leave now" said Sasuke while looking at her. "I am just trying to save you from him" said Sakura as she looks over at the one who is talking witch it was Sasuke "Plus he will try to come on to you" The Uzumaki growls at her and none of that is true, he knows not to do that to people if he doesn't know that they are 'gay' or not.

"How do you know I'm not the one using him?" asked the raven while looking at her.

"Hm?" said Sakura while looking at him.

Naruto is staying out of this and knows Sasuke is trying to get rid of her. "For all you know I could be planing to use him to get info on the raven or other things." said Sasuke while looking at her.

"Yea not believing you, I know Naruto will try to date you or something then I have to tell his Father" said Sakura as she is playing head games. Naruto looking at her really wants to tell her off. Sasuke smirks some "Sweetie I know your trying to play head games with me" as he starts to play head games with her . Sakura blushes because he called her 'sweetie' "No I am not, I am saying what it is true." Naruto rolls his eyes at her and knowing none of that was true. Sakura notice he rolls his eyes at her and she glares at the blond.

The Uchiha starts to chuckle "Sweetheart look around you" Sakura blushes even more and blinks "Why?" Naruto watches and wonder how this going to fall into place. "Well have you noticed that part of town your in?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. Sakura blinks as she didn't understand "No?"

"Then take a look around" he said as he is still siting down. Sakura blinks as she begins to look around.

"..."  
Sakura still looking around the area. Sasuke waits for her answer. "Ummm at the park some what at the begin" said Sakura as she is still looking around.

"And?"

"?" Sakura becomes confused on what he is saying. "Think." said Sasuke as he looked at her. Sakura is thinking and thinking "I know you guys are under the cherry blossom tree."

"Yea." said Sasuke while looking at her more. "But am still confuse of what you mean" Sakura is so confuse out of mind. "Look at the people" said Sasuke as he looking at the people. Sakura looks the people and still confuse.

"..."

Sakura notice the people were wearing all black from head to toe. "Naruto is not like that."  
Naruto rolls her eyes at her and she knows nothing about him. Sasuke chuckles as hears that. "Ummm Sakura I do dress up as them" said Naruto while crosses his arms as he looks at her. "I guess I'm gonna have to tell you" said Sasuke while looking at the stupid pink hair bitch. "Huh!?" said Sakura who is surprise and confused.

"I know all the people here in the park" said Sasuke while looking at the other people. "Oh...so this is a goth park?" asked Sakura who is wondering. "Well sorta." said Sasuke as he smirks. Sakura blinking and looking at Sasuke "what's with that face."

Sasuke closes his eyes his says "What face?"

Sakura twitches a lot "The smirking one." Sasuke opens his eyes and smiles. Sakura is still twitching and now he is smiling.

" _Leave.._ " said Sasuke as he is getting annoyed.

"Not with out Naruto" said Sakura while looking at him. Naruto shakes his head no at her.

"He's not going where" said Sasuke as he saw the blond's head move. Sakura growls at Naruto "Fine Naruto, I am going to tell your Dad you are gay." The Blond sighs and really doesn't want that to happen, he will tell him when he is ready. Sasuke stands up. Sakura looks up to him "What your leaving?"

"No" He reaches into his pocket. Sakura look up at him still "Your going to ruin your life if you be with Naruto" she blushes a little.

Sasuke takes out a pack of cigarettes "Woman your wrong" The pink head girl looks at what in his hand and then looks up "You smoke? and how am I wrong?"  
Sasuke looks into her green eyes "Yes and I'm BI." Sakura eyes grow big and Naruto was a little shock to hear that.

Sasuke looks down to take out a cigarette. Sakura still has her eyes big and still shocked. The Uzuamki got over his shockness.

Sasuke-kun takes out a lighter to light his cigarette. Sakura walks away while she is still in shock and trying to get this through her mind.

The Uchiha shrugs and lights the cigarette. "Thanks for scaring Sakura away" said Naruto as he smiles while looking up to Sasuke.

"Your welcome" he blows out some smoke from his mouth. "Now I have a feeling she is going to tell my Dad...I am not ready for him to know I am gay" Naruto sighs as he saw Sakura walking far far away...

"She won't"

"I hope so."

Sasuke is still smoking. "So do you think Sakura is going to run into a guy or somebody she don't know and run away screaming?" said Naruto as he thought how funny that would be if that happen. "Maybe" as he thought about it.

"That would be funny" said Naruto as he smiles.

"Yea" said Sasuke as he let the smoke out again.

Sakura bumps into someone and falls down on her butt. "Ow..." The person blinks as he got bump into, his back was also is turn.

Sakura back up some "Sorry.." she is still on her butt. The person turns around and looks down "What are you doing here?" Sakura starts to shake in fear some what "Umm..umm..."

He looked at her still. "..." Sakura sighs while looking at "I just saw a friend here..."

"Whatever." said the man with dark short hair. Sakura got up on her feet "What's your name?" she asked him. "It's Sai" he said as he crosses his arm. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you" she puts her hand out to him to shake it. Sai shakes hands with her. "I'm so sorry that I bump into you" said Sakura again as she knows she didn't watch where she was going.

"It's fine."

Sakura nods her head. "Ok." Sai starts to walk away "Seeya" Sakura waves bye and hoping she will meet him again.

Sai leaves.  
-

Naruto looks up at Sasuke as he relaxes. Sasuke leans against the tree. "So having a good day?" asked Naruto who is wondering.

"Yes" he said as he looks down at him.

"That's good" he smiles.

"What about you?"

"My day was good and not the Sakura part though.."

"Good" said Sasuke as he smiles some. Naruto looks around with his eyes.

"..."

Naruto is trying to think what he say to him next. Sasuke puts the cigarette out.

"Hm?" said Naruto.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to think of something." reply Naruto. "Ok" said Sasuke as he crosses his arms. "Yea." said Naruto while he is still trying to think. The blond got up and stretch his legs. "So what do you want to do now?" The Uchiha thought about it. "I don't know."

Naruto just thought of something "Hey, maybe later do you want to go out to dinner?" Sasuke listen to him "Ok."

"That's if you want too." Naruto smiles at him. "I do" he looks over at him. "So where is a good place to eat?" asked Naruto who is wondering.

Sasuke close his eyes "I know this place that serves pretty good Ramen and Sushi"

Naruto blinks his eyes "Oh"

"Yea." he answered.

"What is the place called?"

The Raven spike hair man thought of the name "Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto listens to him and nods his head.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet. Naruto leans on Sasuke some. The Uchiha smiles as he lean on. Naruto is still leaning on Sasuke and he doesn't notice it.

"You should probably head home and get a shower." said Sasuke as he notice he smells some.

"Ok, when do we meet..for dinner?" asked he who is wondering.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 4**  
**I hope you like it**

**Written by: MidnightFrostLover/sasuco22**

**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 5** _

* * *

**-Recap-**

"..." Sasuke is being quiet. Naruto leans on Sasuke some. The Uchiha smiles as he lean on. Naruto is still leaning on Sasuke and he doesn't notice it.

"You should probably head home and get a shower." said Sasuke as he notice he smells some.

"Ok, when do we meet..for dinner?" asked who is wondering.

* * *

Naruto heard that and checks his phone's clock "It's 4:30 now" Sasuke thought about it "How about 6:00 pm" Naruto smiles and nods his head "Same place here."

Sasuke nods "Yup"

Naruto smiles brightly "Ok"

'Wow' thought Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto puts his phone away in his pocket as he is still smiling. "You go on ahead" said the young Uchiha. Naruto nods and waves bye, he starts to walk home. Sasuke waves back to him.

Sai walking as Sakura is following him.

The Uchiha notice the guy he knows "Sai." Sai looks over at him "Hm?"

Sasuke still leaning against the tree. "Come here" Sai walks over to the little Uchiha. Sasu saw the pink haired girl name Sakura and glares at her. She twitches when she saw him looking at her like that. "Hm?" Sai blinks his eyes.

"I need to talk to you"

Sai nods and goes to him closer. "Sai I need you and the others to keep that girl away from the Mayor" he said while glaring at her. "Why?" he asked as Sakura looking at Sasuke and said "I like to see him try." The Uchiha glares at Sakura more. "Just do it" Sakura flips the bird up to Sasuke. Sai nods his head slowly as he saw what Sakura did. He grabs Sakura by her throat "Your skating on thin ice" Sakura eyes grows wide and moans in pain. The Uchiha drops her. She moans as she landed on her butt. "Mmmmm"

"And keep her away from Naruto and me" he looks over to Sai. "If I don't she going to follow you like crazy." he reply to Sasu.

"I know." said the raven Uchiha.

"What should I do with her?" asked Sai.

"Whatever you want just keep her away from the Mayor, Naruto and myself" he said as he starts to head home. Sakura tries to sneak away from Sai. "Sai grab her" said Sasuke quickly as he saw her trying to sneak away from the corner of his eye. Sai grabs her quickly.

Sasuke smirks as he walks away. "where do you think you're going?" asked Sai as he still holding her hand. " _Let go of me_ " said Sakura as she tries to pull away from Sai. The short black hair man pulls her close to his chest.

"Um" she said as she blush a little bit. Sai still holding her close. "I have to go" Saku said as she tries to leave him.. Sai holds her closer to him "Your not going anywhere." Sakura pushes him away. Sai takes Sakura arm and walks away somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she got drag by him. "You will see" he said as he is still holding her by the arm. Sakura can't get out of his grip. Sai sighs and keeps walking as he holding her arm. The pink b!tch finally shuts up. Sai takes her to his house. Sakura looks at the house. "Hm?" said Sai as he looks over at her while holding her arm.

"..."

"I wanted to get to know you more and I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me and watch some tv" asked Sai while looking over at her. "Oh um ok" said Sakura as she is caught off gard. "Do you want to help me to cook?" asked Sai as he walks into the house with Sakura.

"Sure" said Sakura.

Sai walks Sakura into the kitchen.

"..." Sakura is being quiet. "What do you feel like having?" asked Sai as he is wondering.

"Burgers" she said as it is one of her favorites. "That sounds good" as he smiles at her.

-6:00 PM-  
Naruto leans against the tree while waiting for Sasuke to come. Sasuke enters the park. Naruto rests his eyes as he waiting for him. The Blond is wearing dark pants and a orange sweat shirt.

"Naruto" said the Uchiha as he walks up to him. Naruto opens his eyes "Hi" Sasuke is wearing all black leather. Naruto smiles "Nice clothes"

Sasuke smirks "You too" Naruto blush some and says "Thanks"

"Your welcome." said Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto smiles brightly hoping they will have a good time. "So where do you want to eat?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. Naruto thought about it and wasn't really sure. "I'm not sure you pick" he smiles.

"I know a good place come on" said the Uchiha as he starts to walk. Naruto nods and follows Sasuke. The Uchiha is still walking. Naruto walks next to him. He smiles as Naru walked next to blond saw the smiled and he smiles back. "So Sasuke how was the day so far?"

"Pretty good." answer Sasuke while walking. Naruto smiles more "That's good." Sasuke nods. The Uzumaki walking next to Sasuke still and his hand bump his some. He didn't notice. Naruto holds his hand and he didn't even know he was doing it.

"..."

Naruto holding Sasuke's hand as he walking with him and he still didn't even notice it. Sasuke walks into the restaurant. Naruto is still walking next to him.

"Hello Sasuke-sama" said the Waitress. Naruto blinks his eyes a couple of times. "Hello" he said while looking at the waitress. Naruto listens to him and her. "Your usual table?" She asked him.

"Yes" he nods his head. Naruto listening still and being quiet. "Come on Naruto" said Sasuke as he walked. Naruto followed his friend. Sasuke walks to a table in the back. Naruto sits down at the table. The Uchiha sits across from him. "I never been here before." he said truthfully.

"It's one of my favorite places"

"What kind of food do they have?"

"Anything you want" while looking at him. Naruto blinks his eyes "Oh"

Sasuke nods "Yea."

Naruto smiles and asked "What's good here?"

"The Sushi is what I recommend" Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto thought about it "I never tried Sushi before."

"It's good" said Sasuke happily. Naruto nods his head "I will try it."

"Ok" he said while looking at him.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama" said the waiter while looking at him. "Hello" said Sasuke while looking at the person. Naruto leans back in his seat.

"What would your friend like to eat?" asked the waiter. Naruto blinks his light blue eyes.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto.

"Sushi and Rice please." Naruto smiles as he really wanted to try something new. The waiter writes it down "And to drink?"

Naruto thought about it "Coca-Cola"

"Ok" The Waiter writes it down and leaves.

Naruto hoping Sakura is not spying on him.

"Tell me about your family" asked Sasuke while looking over at him. "Well as you know my Father is the Mayor his name is Minato" said Naruto while closing his eyes as he thinking of something else then he opens them again "My Mother Kushina she has her own restaurant and My Grandmother is Tsunade she is the police chief."

"Your Grandmother is chief of police?" asked Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto nods his head yes "She yelled at me when I was late on my first day of work."

"Why were you late?" asked The Uchiha. Naruto laughs a little "I over slept "

"Oh."

"I forgot to set the alarm."

He looks into his eyes. "I see" Naruto blushes some and then asked "Tell me about your Family."

Sasuke thought about it "I live alone." Naruto looking him into the eyes "I live alone too, I move out and renting a house I am living in now, It a little big I am thinking about buying it in the future."

"Really?" asked Sasuke he was shock of what he had just heard. Naruto nods his head yes.

Sasuke is being quiet. Naruto stretch legs some and tap Sasu foot some. "Oops sorry."

"It's ok."

The waiter serves the food. Naruto blushes a little. "Ok." "Enjoy" he said as he leaves them. Sasuke starts eating his food. Naruto tries a piece of sushi. Sasuke smiles as he watches Naruto trying something new. "It's good." said Naruto as he smiles. "I told you." said Sasuke while looking at him as he still smiling. Naruto nods as he eats a little bit of Rice.

Sasuke eats some of the sushi. Naruto drinks his soda. The Uchiha picks up a glass of red wine. Naruto eats more of his Rice.

"..."

"How is your wine?" Asked the blond as he is wondering. "It's good do you want to try some?" asked the raven haired man. "No thanks, not really much of a wine person." he said truthfully while looking into his eyes "But thanks anyways." He smiles.

"You sure?" He asked.  
Naruto eats another piece of sushi and nods his head yes. "Ok" said Sasuke while holding his glass. Naruto smiles at him. The Uchiha sips on the wine. Naruto starts to drink his drink again.

"..." Sasuke is busy eating. Naruto thinking as he eats another piece of Sushi. The Uchiha eating some rice. "Do you like the Rice? Oh and what is your other favorite foods?" asked Naruto while looking at him. "Tomatoes and yes" said Sasuke as he eats more of the rice. Naruto nods and drinks his soda, Then he burps some but not loud, he blushes. Sasuke smiles as he heard that. Naruto still blushing he can't believe he did that.

"Would you like to see a movie after we finish eating?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. Naruto face turns back to normal "Sure."

"Ok."

"Your picking the movie" said Naruto as he smiles. "You sure you want me to pick?" asked the raven who is wondering and just making sure. Naruto nods his head yes as he eats his rice.

"Ok"

The Uzumaki smiles brightly as he drinks more of his soda. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything" said the handsome Uchiha. Naruto starts to think and then he said "Do you any pets?"

"Yes" he said as he nods. "What kinds?" he asked as he is wondering. "A Wolf and a Hawk" He said while looking at him.

"I have a 9 tailed dog name Kyuubi" said Naruto as he eats more of his rice.

"A dog? you seem more of a fox person" said Sasuke as he blinks. "I love foxes and yes." said Naruto as he looks at him. At lest he thinks Kyuubi is a dog. Sasuke smiles. Naruto smiles back. "What are your pets name?"

"The wolf is named Kono and I haven't figured out the hawk's name yet" reply Sasuke while looking at him. "Oh and nice name" he said while holding his soda.

"Thanks and are you ready for the movies?" he asked him. Naruto smiles and nods his head yes. "Ok lets go" he said as he gets up and then goes pays for the food. Naruto gets up and follows him.

"What types of movies do you like?" asked Sasuke who is wondering.

"Action,comedy,fantasy & others." said Naruto as he walks next to him.

"Ok." said Sasuke.  
Naruto smiles as he walks with him. The Uchiha is thinking. The Uzumaki unconsciously holds Sasuke's hand again.

"..."

"So what are you thinking?"

Sasuke still thinking "Trying to pick which movie to watch." Naruto nods and suggests "Is there any new movies out?"

"I think so" as he thought about it. Naruto holding Sasuke's hand still and he nods.

As they walked into the movie theater.

"Here" he passes Naru some money. Naruto holds it "Hm?"

"You go get the snacks I'll get the tickets" said Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto nods and let's go of his hand and buys 2 soda's,big popcorn & some candy. 'I wonder if Sasuke is having fun?'

Sasuke buy's the tickets. Naruto goes to find Sasuke as he got the stuff. Sasuke smiles as he saw Naruto walking up to him. The Uzumaki smiles back as he is holding the food and drinks. "What movie are we seeing?"

"You'll see" said Sasuke as he smirks. "Oh." Naruto chuckles some as he saw that smirk.

A few mins later...

Naruto is following Sasuke with the popcorn/candy and drinks. Sasuke sits down in the seats. Naruto sits down next to him with the stuff and still wondering what the movie was called.

"..." looks at the big screen. Naruto passes Sasuke his soda and just guess what kind of soda he wanted, so he pick root beer.

"Thanks " said Sasuke as he took his soda. "Your welcome,I hope you like Root beer." said Naru as he smiles.

"I do" he looks over at him. Naruto nods, he puts his big popcorn/candy in the middle of them. Sasuke leans back in his seat. Naruto puts his soda in his holder. "Are you having fun Sasuke?"

"Yes." he said while taking a sip of soda. Naruto smiles brightly "That's good"

He nods his head. Naruto has no idea on what movie they are watching still. Sasuke is looking at the screen. Naruto watching the screening waiting for the commercial to end. The Uchiha relaxes some. Naruto eats a piece of popcorn.

Then the movie starts...

The blond is still eating some popcorn.

"Do you want to know what movie we're watching?" asked the Uchiha while moving his eyes over to him. Naruto looks over to him as he nods his head yes.

"X-Men Days Of Future Past" said Sasuke while looking at him. "Oh ok, this must be a new one." then he sips on his drink.

"I hope you like it" he smiles as he looks to the screen. Naruto smiles brightly he looks up to the screen. the raven haired guy smiles. Naruto eats some popcorn. The Uchiha watches the movie. Naruto watches the movie as well as eating a little popcorn.

"..."

Naruto opens up a candy bar. "Do you want some?" he asked and he knows there more candy bought as well.

"Um...sure" said Sasuke while watching the movie. Naruto brakes it in half and gives him half of it. "Thanks" he takes the other half of it.

Naruto smiles and starting form feelings for Sasuke. Then he nibbles on the chocolate.

The other man takes a bite of the chocolate. Naru still nibbling on his chocolate. The Uzumaki sips his drink while holding his chocolate he was eating in his hand.

Sasuke watching he movie. Naruto starts to nibble on his chocolate again as he watches the film. Sasuke stretches his arms. Naruto busy watching the movie and eating. Sasuke lays his arms on the back of the seats. Nauto leans back on his seat of course he didn't notice.

"This a good movie so far."

"Yea." he reply as he watches the movie.

"That's good" he said as he smiles brightly. The Uchiha is into the movie. Naru sips form his drink.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 5**

**I hope you like it ^^**

**This one here was kinda like a first date.**

**Written By: MidnightFrostLover/sasuco22**

**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

* * *

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 6** _

* * *

 

_**=Recap=** _

"Yea." he reply as he watches the movie.

"That's good" he said as he smiles brightly. The Uchiha is into the movie. Naru sips form his drink.

* * *

-20 mins later-

Sasuke gets up from his seat. Naruto looks up at him as he stretches his arms from his seat.

"Be right back" he leaves. Naruto nods as he continues to watch the movie. The Raven heads to the restroom. The Uzumaki is enjoy the movie while eating popcorn.

Sasuke walks into the rest room. He saw a guy with white and blue hair cleaning the

bathroom's floor. His name is Suigetsu he works here.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet. Suigetsu is moping the men's room. Sasuke sighs.

Suigetsu stops and looks up "Hm?"

Sasuke looking at him "..."  
"I am in your way Sasuke?" asked Sui while holding the mop. Sasuke shakes his head "No"

Suigetsu nods and wonders why he is doing here. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with someone."

Suigetsu made 'o' with his mouth as he mops again. "Having fun?" he really hopes it's not Kairn.

"Yes but..." He started out. "Hm? but what?" asked Sui as he stops Moping. "He's a police officer" said Sasuke while looking at him.

"He might be still a Rookie yea-know " said Suigetsu. "He is a Rookie." said Sasuke while crossing his arms. Suigetsu smirks as asks "Is is hot?"

"Yes" he smirks as he answers it. "So you have a little hottie on your hands." he said as he can't wait to see Kairn's face when she hears this. "Oh do you have feelings for him?" as he knows it hard for Sasuke find a lover.

"He's quite interesting but as far as feelings go I'm not sure yet." said Sasu while looking at him. "Oh ok" said Sui as he continues to mopping the floor. "He might be the right one for you, you never know"

"Yea."

"When you start dating him, watch out for Kairn she will try to kill him." said Suigetsu while looking at him.

"Hn..."

Suigetsu looking at Sasuke while mopping "I was just saying, she thinks your still dating her."

"I never started dating her" he said truthfully. "To her she is dating you."

"I know"

Suigetsu thought about something "Oh I did see Kairn around here today I think she is watching one of the movies."

"Which one?"

Sui shrugs "I don't know."

"... How is Jugo doing..." asked Sasuke who is wondering. "Last time I know he is visiting his sick Mother at the hospital" reply Sui as he continues to work.

"That's not what I meant." he said as he slants his eyes. "He's fine" said Suigetsu as he is done cleaning on the floor. "That's good to hear." said Sasuke while looking at him. "Are you going to the bathroom and yea" said Sui while wondering.

"No I just came in here to clear my head" said Sasuke while closing his eyes. "Is there something on your mind?" asked Suigetsu as he is trying to help.

"Yea the next job" said Sasuke while looking at him. Suigetsu nods as he listens.

"..." Sasuke is still thinking. "So what's the problem?" asked Suigetsu. "The person I'm here with will most likely be guarding it" said Sasuke while looking Sui. "Oh." said Sui as he understands.

"Yea.." he said Slow out. Suigetsu looks at him and listens to him.

-10 mins later-

Naruto still watching the movie as he is waiting for Sasu to get back. Sasuke goes back to his blond friend. "Hey Sasu, you feeling ok?" asked Naru worriedly and thought he was sick.

"Yea I'm feeling fine." said Sasuke as he sits down. Naruto smiles as he is happy that he is back. Then the red haired bitch saw her Sasu-kun. Sasuke smiles back at the Naruto.

Kairn walks over to Sasuke and hugs him from behind of crouse she was in another row of seats behind them. Naruto blinks as he notice extra two arms around the Uchiha.

"Get off me" said Sasuke as he slants his eyes. "Nope" said Karin as he is hugging him more and kisses his head. 'I am guessing a fangirl' thought Naruto while looking at them and some reason it hurts to watch them.

"Karin...off me now" said Sasuke slowly. Karin ignores him and still hugging him. Sasuke stands up. Karin still hugging him as she goes up some. "Your not going anywhere hottie." Sasuke turns around to face Karin. The red head looks at Sasu while still hugging him.

"I'll tell you one more time let go" said Sasuke as he glares at her. "I will never let you go baby." said Karin as she hugs him more. Naruto sighs as he feels hurt. 'Why I am feeling this way?' he thought. The Uchiha pushes karin off. The glasses freak falls into the seat and looks up at Sasuke. "Why did you do that hun."

"We aren't dating" said Sasuke while crosses his arms. Karin frowns "Your breaking up with me?"

" _We were never together_ " said Sasuke as he getting annoyed. "Yes we are." said Karin as she can't get it through her thick head. Naruto slides down into his seat and can't take much more of the red head B!tch. Sasuke twitching " No we're not now leave me the fuck alone." Karin growls puts her middle finger up to Sasuke and leaves quickly.

Sasuke shakes his head and sits down "Sorry about that..." The blond nods his head "It's ok, she is annoying."

"Yea but you shouldn't of had to see that" He said truthfully while looking over at him. "It's fine." said Naruto as he passes Sasuke some candy. Sasuke looks over at him. Naruto smiles as he still holding the candy out to him. The Uchiha smiles and reaches out then takes a piece of popcorn out of the blond's hair. Naruto blushes as he still holding the candy he wanted to give to Sasuke.

"Thank you" he takes the candy. He smiles and says " Your welcome." The Uchiha smiles.

Naruto smiles even more as he ate some popcorn.

-later that night-

"Good night Naruto" said Sasuke while looking at him. Naruto smiles "Night Sasuke and thanks for hanging out with me."

"It was fun" said Sasuke while looking at Naruto. "Yes it was other then that glasses red hair freak." said Naruto while looking at him and doesn't like her too well.

"Again sorry about that" said Sasuke as he felt bad. "Oh it's ok, we were there at the wrong time." he reply to him.

"No we should of been able to be there without her doing that" said the Uchiha while looking into his light blue eyes. Naruto looks into Sasuke's eyes as he nods as he agrees with him.

"..."

The Uzumaki gives Sasuke a friendly hug. The Uchiha smiles as he was hugged. Naruto stops hugging him and sees him smiled and he smiles back. "Well I'll see you around." said Sasuke as he is about to leave. "Yup and call me sometimes ok?" He starts to walk to his door.

"Ok." said Sasuke as he stops some. Naruto unlocks the door and starts to walk in. The Uchiha turns around. Naruto closes his house door behind him. Sasuke walks down the street. The blond goes to feed Kyuubi. As Sasuke walks away even more as Naruto watches out the window.

As Sasuke was walking home. A black wolf runs up to him and barks happily. Sasuke smiles "Hey boy" he kneels down and pets him. Kono wags his tail happily as he was petted.

"How did you find me?" asked the Uchiha while looking at him. Kono tries to give him a hint as he starts to sniffing around and hopes he gets it. He watches him "You followed my scent?"

Kono barks as he nods his head yes. "Ok now lets head home." said Sasuke to his wolf. Kono nods while looking at Sasuke.

He stands up and starts walking. His wolf walks next to him.

Sasuke is walking with his wolf. Kono licks Sasuke's hand. The raven opens the door and Kono barks happily as he follows his master.

Sasuke sighs as Kono walks into the house. Then the door closes behind Kono. The black wolf jumps onto the couch.

Sasu walk over to the couch and sits down. Kono licks his face.

"..." Sasuke thinking deep with in his thoughts. Kono whimpers while looking at him.

"What boy?" asked Sasuke who is wondering why he is whimpering. Kono jumps down and paws at his empty food bowl.

"Ok I get it" he gets up to get his wolf some food. Kono wags his tail. The Uchiha gets the wolf his food. He barks happily.

He puts the food in the red bowl. Kono watches him as he wags his tail. "There you go" he puts down the bowl. Kono goes to the food and eats happily. The Uchiha heads to his bedroom.

The big Hawk looks at Sasuke. He pets the hawk. The Hawk makes happy sounds.

The raven smiles brightly. The Hawk moves his big wings. He goes to his closet. The Hawk watches him funny. He opens one of the door's to the closet. His big Hawk files as he makes sounds.

"Hm?"

His Hawk lands on the bed looking at him. "What?" he looks at his hawk that he haven't name yet. His Hawk files up and lands on his shoulder.

"You want to come with?" asked his owner. The big bird nods his head yes.

"Ok."

His big bird makes happy sounds as he snuggles up to him. The Uchiha smiles and picks out his raven outfit. His Hawk looks at it funny and wonder what it is. Sasu lays it out on his bed. His pet is still snuggling up to him.

He grabs the boots as his bird grips onto his shoulder so he won't fall off.

Sasuke starts to change and his hawk sits on his head. Kono walks into the bedroom and looks at Sasu funny as he saw the bird on his head. There owner finishes changing.

Kono barks at him and jumps up on him some to lick his face. "Easy boy" said Sasuke as his face was licked. The wolf barks as he licked him more. "Down boy" said Sasuke as he tires to get away from the last lick. Kono stops and sits down waging his tail. The Uchiha pets Kono then head to the bathroom. His Hawk is still siting on his head. He puts on some black eye liner. Hawk watches him through the mirror.

Kono walks into the bathroom to see what he is doing. The Uchiha smiles when he saw him.  
His wolf barks happily.

"I'll be back soon Kono" He leaves through the window. His Hawk flies out the window and goes next to Sasuke. His owner starts moving to the fair grounds. The dark brown hawk files fast to keep up with him. The Uchiha stops in a tree, as his hawk lands on a tree branch.

The Hawk is looking at his master. Sasuke watches the people from the tree. His Hawk gets a little closer to Sasuke. He takes out a small camera. His Hawk tilts his head some.

The Raven attaches the camera to the hawk's leg. Hawk blanks in confusion.

"Fly around the fair" he order his Hawk to do. Hawk nods and takes off flying around the fair.

Sasuke still hiding in the tree. The Hawk flies near the jewelry up in the air.

Sasu whistles for the hawk to come back. His hawk hears it and files to where his master is. The Raven takes the camera off the hawk's leg. His bird watches him closely. He looks at the pictures and his brown hawk looks at them funny. The Uchiha smiles brightly at his at his bird. His Hawk makes funny sounds ( **A/N: I have no clue what a hawk sounds like very well.** ) as he saw one of the pictures.

"Go home Yami" said the Raven to his hawk. His bird blinks a couple of times and at the name.

"Go now" he said softly. Yami starts to fly away home.

"..."

The wind blows the trees back and forth. He stands up on the branch as wind hits his face. He jumps down and heads to Naruto's house.

The stars are twinkle up in the night sky as he walked.

He lands on a tree branch outside the blond's window. Naru was in the kitchen washing dishes. The dark hair man watches him. The Uzumaki starts putting the dishes away.

"..." still watching him. Naruto stretches his arms out. The Uchiha is watching still watching.

Naruto yawns some and goes to sit on the couch and thinking about how his day went as smiles.

"Hm?" said Sasu as he is wondering why he is smiling. Kyuubi jumps onto the couch and looks over at the window.

"So that's his pet" he said out loud. Kyuubi barks as he heard a sound.

"Just because you can hear me doesn't mean you can see me." said Sasuke while in a tree. Naruto hears a sound from somewhere as Kyuubi barks. the Uchiha watches him closely. Naruto walks to the window and looks around outside and wondering why Kyuubi is barking.

"..." still hiding in the tree. "Kyuubi I don't see anything boy" said Naruto to his pet dog or whatever it is that has 9 tails.

Sasuke smirks while watching him. Naruto sighs and shakes his head at Kyuubi.

Sasuke watching him and his pet. Naruto calms Kyuubi down while petting him. The Raven leans back into the tree. Naruto goes to give Kyuubi more water, he bends down to pick up his water bowl.

Sasuke licks his lips while looking at the blond's butt.

* * *

**End Of chapter 6**

**I hope U like it.**

**I know Sasuke is spying on him, he is a Criminal after all lol. Yes Sasuke finally named his bird.**

**Made By: MidnihgtFrostLover & sasuco22**

**Edited by: MidngihtFrostLover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

* * *

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 7** _

* * *

_**-Recap-** _

Naruto goes to give Kyuubi more water, he bends down to pick up his water bowl.

Sasuke licks his lips while looking at the blond's butt.

* * *

Naruto gets done filling up the bowl with water goes to the spot where it was. Kyuubi saw it runs over to drink it from all the barking he did.

Sasuke sighs quietly. Naruto goes outside and walks around the to the backyard, he sighs as he looks up into the stars.

"Hm?" said Sasuke while blinking his eyes. The Uzumaki laying down on the grass while looking up at the dark sky. The Uchiha stays in the shadows as he moves trees.

"..." thinking his day with Sasuke while looking up in the sky. The Raven is being quiet. Naruto gets up some and looks around his yard with his eyes. Sasuke is on a tree branch that creeks. Naruto hears a sound and looks over to where it come from. "Damn it" said the person in the shadows. Naruto got up looks over to the tree. "Who's there?"

"So we meet again" said the man in the shadows. The blond blinks his eyes few mins as he thought back and said "Raven?"

"Yes?" he answers back. Naruto eyes grow bigger "How did you know where I live?"

"I have my ways" said the raven in the shadows. Naruto thought about to why Kyuubi was barking "That's why he was barking, he heard you"

"Yes he did" said the raven in the shadows. "So why are you here?" asked Naruto who is wondering.

"I was just passing through and saw you out here" he said while leaning back into the tree.

"Oh? you haven't been stealing stuff have you?" asked Naruto as he is trying to make sure he haven't all today.

"Not tonight" he said truthfully.

"I hope you don't steal anymore, my offer is still there if you need help" said the blond while looking in the shadows.

"Hn." The raven crosses his arms as he is hiding in the shadows.

Naruto blinks his eyes as he tries to find him in the shadows. "Your not going to find me." he reply to the young cop who is not on his job right now. "Hmmm..." said Naruto while still looking in the shadows.

"..."

Naruto goes to one of the trees and looks up into them. "What are you doing?" he asked while watching him. "I'm trying to find you." said the blond while looking up that one tree.

"Why?" he blinks his eyes.

"Because I want to know what you look like" said Naruto truthfully as he looks into the next tree. "No you don't" he said firmly to him.

"Why not?" asked the person with light blue eyes. "It's just better if you don't" he doesn't want him to know yet.

"Are you scared?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he was starting to get confused. "Are you afraid of me seeing you?" he asked again while looking at all of the trees.

"No"

"Then why do you not want me to see you?" he asked as he was confused.

"I don't let anyone see my face" he reply to the blond idiot. "Ok.." he said.

"..."

Naruto looks up at the sky. 'I wondering why he stop by' he thought. Sasuke looking at the moon. Naruto hair shines bright in the moon light. The raven sighs in the shadows.

"Hm?"

"Nothing"

Naruto blinks while looking into the shadows. "See ya" then he leaves in a blink of en eye. Naruto didn't see him at all. "Ok..he's good."

-the next day-

Ino sighs while walking. Sakura is walking on the side walk slowly. "I wish I could meet him" said the blond girl. The blossom blinks her eyes "Who?"

Ino blushes some "The Raven" Sakura shakes her head some "But Ino he is a bad guy"

"I know but I've heard he's cute" said Ino as she is still in Lalala land. "Who have you heard that from?" asked Sakura who is wondering.

"Some girls in the break room." she answer her best friend's question. "Oh..." she said slowly as she really don't know why she even crushing on him. "Yea." said Ino with a smiles.

"Why are you even crushing on this guy?" asked Saku while crosses his arms.

"What do you mean?" she blinks her eyes.

"You never met him at all in person."

"You didn't know that" she said to her. Sakura rolls her eyes "Ok" Ino pouts some.

"Are going to go swimming or not?" asked Sakura as she is wondering. "You never know you might find him at the beach."

Ino smiles "Lets get going" Sakura giggles a little bit and gets back to walking. Ino is daydreaming as she walks. Sakura is walking next to Ino.

"..." The dark hair teen is walking on the same sidewalk. Sakura sees Sasu and glares at him of crouse he is near the beach. Sasuke looks up from his book. Sakura gives him the bird while glaring at him. "Sakura?" asked Ino as Sasuke smirks. Sakura growls at Sasuke and not hearing Ino at all.

"Hello Sakura" said Sasuke while closing his book. "Hi " said Sakura with a glare.

"Hm?" Ino stops and blinks. "I'm not Emo" said the raven while looking at her. Sakura smirks and says "Yes you are"

"How do you figure that?" he asked as he leans back on the stone wall. "Because your wearing black swim shorts" said Sakura as she is being a smart ass.

"So are half the guys here" he said making a point. So the blossom just role her green eyes.

"It doesn't make me Emo" said the Uchiha

Saku roles her eyes again "Whatever..." then something hit her. "Wait you was on a date with Naruto the other day."

"It wasn't a date"

"Sure it wasn't" the pink haired girl crosses her arms. "We were just hanging out" said Sasuke while getting some what annoyed.

"Mm I don't like Naruto being gay, every time he tries to find a soul mate he goes after the hot guys" said Sakura she is very piss off at this. Of crouse she is wrong and doesn't know anything about Naru at all that well.

"Sakura who are you talking to?" Asked Ino who is wondering.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not." said Sasuke coldly as he slants his eyes almost into a glare. The big hotheaded blossom heard Ino's question while glaring at Sasuke "This is Sasuke and I still don't like it, when I get the chance I am going to tell his father and ruin his life."

Sasuke stands up and brushes the dirt off his shorts.

"You leave him alone" Sakura smirks "I don't care if I ruin his life." she closes her eyes "I hate gays anyways."

"You better watch your back then." he said coldly and truthfully. "Hm? why do you say that?" she blinks looks over at him.

"Because this beach is full of Gay and BI guys" reply Sasu while shaking his head. "Oh? and I forgot your gay as well" she forgot he is 'BI'

"Not gay I'm BI." he twitches some as he is so frustrated with her.

Sakura twitches her eyes grow small "Oh..."

"Hn..."

Ino looks over to Sasuke "What are you into more guys or woman?" she asked him.

"Why does it matter?" asked Sasuke wondering why the light blond girl asked that.

"I was just wondering" said Ino as Sakura rolls her green eyes. "About the same" said Sasuke as it was confusing as it was.

Ino nods and looks over to her pink hair friend. "Sakura why don't you like people like this and even Naruto, What makes a big deal?"

Sasuke watches Sakura.

"Because _**I HATE**_ people like them and especially **BI** " she said as she glares at Sasuke more then ever now. "We have done nothing to you" said Sasuke while glares at her.

"Whatever...they should all go to _**HELL!**_ " She crosses her arms. Naruto walking hears her yelling and has no clue why and he is with Kyuubi. People look over at her. Sakura looks at some of the people. Naruto goes up to the group with Kyuubi. "What's up with her."

The Uchiha sees Naruto "Naruto." The Uzumaki blinks his eyes "Hi" Kyuubi sniffs Sasuke to get to know him. Sasuke forgets about sakura and ino "Is that your pet you told me about?" Naruto nods his head yes. Kyuubi barks happily and of course Naruto doesn't know if it is a fox or dog yet. Orange 9 tailed pet wags his tails.

"He's a nice looking fox." said Sasuke while looking at both Kyuubi and Naruto.

"He's a fox? how can you tell?" asked Naruto as he is very confused. Kyuubi barks and jumps up on Sasuke to lick his face. "Look at his face it's slimmer than a dog's" said Sasuke while looking at Naruto as he cheek was licked.

"Oh" said the blond, he wearing his dark blue shorts. Kyuubi licking Sasu's cheek still as he waging his tails.

"You want to go swimming?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. "Sure and I think Kyuubi likes you" said Naruto as he just notice Kyuubi is licking him.

"Yea" he smiles while looking at the blond boy in front of him. Naruto smiles back as Kyuubi wags his 9 tails.

"Lets go" said the Uchiha to Naruto. The Uzumaki nods as he walks with Sasuke & his fox. Sasuke walks into the water. Naruto follows him in as Kyuubi starts to play in the water.

At this point Ino and Sakura went to go sun tanning. Leaving both Men alone, Sakura was about to following them but Ino stop her.

"..." The Uchiha got up to his waist. Naruto is right behind him. "What was Sakura crying about now?"

"Who?" he asked.

"When I went up to you,Ino and Sakura. What was she yelling about?" asked Naruto as she remembers her yelling.

"Nothing you need to worry about"

Naruto nods his head. "So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke shrugs. Then Naruto splashes him. He splashes him back. Naru giggles and splashes him again. The Uchiha splashes back again.  
Kyuubi watches them. "Having fun?" asked Naruto as he got splash again.

"Yea and you?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. "Yup" he smiles brightly.

"That's good" as he smiles some. Kyuubi swims to Sasuke. The Uchiha smiles as he saw what the fox was doing. Then Kyuubi swims around both of them. Naruto chuckles some as he watches. "..." Sasuke watches Kyuubi swimming. Naruto pushes Sasuke into the water and giggles. The Uchiha come back up and spits out some water. "You ok?" asked Naruto worriedly. Sasuke blinks his eyes to get the water out of them "Yea."

Naruto smiles and gives him a friendly hug. Kyuubi barks happily at them. The young Uchiha hugs the blond back slowly.

Naruto smiles more as Sasuke hugged him.

"Naruto?" He said to him as is still hugging him. Naruto stops hugging him "Hm?"

"Don't you have work?" asked Sasuke who is wondering. Naruto shakes his head no "Itachi is having a personal day, my grandmother called me and told me not to come into work. she said if she needed me she would called me up"

Sasuke blinks his eyes "Oh"

"Yea, I think my partner is coming down with a cold." he is looking at him. "That why for the personal day"

"Do you think you'll be working tonight?" asked Sasuke while wondering. Naruto thought about it "That if my grandmother calls me in, so I am really not sure."

"Ok"

Kyuubi swims around Sasuke for fun.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 7**

**I hope you like it.**  
**Oh Sakura is in Big Trouble now LOL**

**By: MidnightFrostLover & sasuco22**

**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

* * *

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 8** _

* * *

**=Recap=**

"Do you think you'll be working tonight?" asked Sasuke while wondering. Naruto thought about it "That if my grandmother calls me in, so I am really not sure."

"Ok"

Kyuubi swims around Sasuke for fun.

* * *

The wind bows as Kyuubi is still swim and barks happily. "A bad storm is coming" said Sasuke as he felt the wind again. "Oh, but right now it's a nice day." said Naruto as he saw Kyuubi swimming to the beach.

" Yea but we better get out." said Sasuke while looking at the blond as he starts to head out. "Oh ok" he walks with Sasuke.

Kyuubi barks at both Sasu & his owner.

"Well I should head home" said Sasuke while looking at Naruto his fox. "Ok see ya" said Naruto while petting Kyuubi. "See ya" He gets his stuff and leaves. Naruto smiles as watches him leave. The wind bows again as Naruto & Kyuubi left the beach.

To Sasuke...

The young Uchiha finally gets home. Kono wags his tail happily as he looks out the house window. His owner walks into the house. The wolf runs over to him and jumps on him to lick his face. Sasuke smiles and then Yami flies over to Sasuke and lands on his shoulder.

"Hey." said Sasuke as he looks at both of them. Yami flies on his head. Kono barks happily. The Uchiha chuckles. The wolf wags his tail. Sasuke pets Kono. The dog barks happily.

Sasuke walks to the kitchen. Yami is still on his head.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet. Yami goes to the counter top and watches him.

"..." Sasuke is thinking. Yami makes sounds and flaps his wings. The Uchiha starts making dinner. The hank makes happy sounds and tries to help him. The Uchiha smiles at his pet bird. The big bird trying to opening the fridge door with his claws. Sasuke gets the pans out. Yami finally got the fridge door open.

Sasuke gets some things out from the fridge. Kono walks into the kitchen.

"..." Sasuke is busy right now. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke stops what he is doing. Then he goes and answers the door "Hello?" Jugo looks at him and waves his hand to say hi. "Hey Jugo" said Sasuke while looking at him. Jugo smiles as he shivers a little bit.

"Come in" as he notice Jugo was shivering. He moves aside so he come in. Jugo nods his head and goes into the room. Sasu closes the door. Jugo tires to warm himself up.

"Sit on the couch" he goes to turn the heat up. Jugo nods and walks over to the blue couch.

"Jugo you ok?" asked Sasuke as he is wondering. "Hmm I guess, I just worried that all" said Jugo while looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't say anything and let's his friend talk.

"It's about my Dad beating the crap out of me.." said Jugo while looking down. "What?!" he yells as he sits down next to him on the couch. Jugo sighs while looking down still.

"..."

"He found out what I was doing..." he closes his eyes tight. "I'll take care him." said Sasuke while looking over to him. "Just don't try to kill him." said Jugo as he looks up.

"Why not?" said the Uchiha who had many ideas on how to kill him. "Because he my Dad and two my Mother will be up set" as he leans back more on the couch. "Ok but your staying here tonight" said Sasu as he doesn't want anything happen to him. "Ok, thanks" he looks over at him.

"Now then, dinner's ready lets go eat" said Sasuke while getting up. "Ok."as he is still sitting down. Sasuke walks foreword some away from the couch. Jugo gets up.

The Uchiha heads to the kitchen. Jugo follows him into the kitchen. Sasuke gets some plates. Jugo sits down at the table. The Dark hair boy puts the food on the plates. Jugo looks at a random painted on the wall.

Sasuke places two plates on the round table. Jugo blinks his eyes "Huh?"

Sasuke puts one on the floor and one on the counter. Yami starts to eat and Kono goes to the bowl and eats. Sasuke get two cups out "What do you want to drink."

Jugo thought about it "Dr. Pepper."

"Ok" He pours it into the glasses. Jugo watches the pets. He sets down one of glasses in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Jugo smiles some at Sasuke. The Uchiha pour himself some tea and sits down. Jugo drinks a little bit of his soda. The Uchiha starting eating. Jugo starts eating the meatloaf he has on the plate.

Jugo looks over to Sasuke "You ok?"

Sasuke looks up "Yea."

Jugo thinking about the future.

The Uchiha is being quiet as he eat.

"Do you think my father really will kill me?" asked Jugo while holding a fork.

"If given the chance yes." he looks up at him. Jugo shakes some as he thought about it.

"But I won't let him" he said as he notice Jugo shaking. Jugo still shaking as he nods trying to drink his soda.

"Your safe" as he notice Jugo is still shaking. Jugo closes his eyes as he tries to calm down.

Sasuke looking at Jugo.

"I'm scared..."

"You'll be fine." he said as he tries to calm down his friend more. Jugo then eats a little bit of his food. The Uchiha sips on his tea.

Kono goes near Sasuke and lays on the floor next to him. Sasuke holding his cup of tea. "What was thing he caught you trying to steal?"

Jugo closes his eyes "A rare pocket watch."

"The one down on 23rd" asked Sasuke as he is wondering what shop it was. Jugo nods his head yes.

"Ok." he a little of his food.

"Yea he was piss off at me."

"Don't worry about him right now."

Jugo nods as he almost finish his meatloaf.

"Good" said Sasuke while looking at him. "Your meatloaf is so good" he said while smiling. "Thanks" said the raven while looking at Jugo.

"Your welcome." while holding his drink. The Uchiha finishes eating. Jugo drinking his soda.

"The guest room is all set up if your tired" said Sasuke while looking at him. Jugo nods his head . "How was your day?"

"It's was ok." said Sasuke while looking at him.

"What did you do?" he wonder.

"I was at the beach" said Sasuke while looking at the Jugo. "Oh, so how was it?" he asked.

Sasuke remembering back "Peaceful"

Jugo smiles some "That's good"

"Yea" he leans back into his chair. Jugo thinking as he remember something "Suigetsu told me you are hanging out with a cop?"

Sasuke nods his head yes "Yea a Rookie"

"Is he nice?" asked Jugo just wondering before he asked another question.

"Yes"  
"Does he know your a Criminal?" asked Jugo worriedly. "No" he said quickly.

"How did you meet this cop?" he is now interested on how they met. The Uchiha starts to think about "You remember that cop that accidentally took my new laptop a few weeks ago?"

Jugo thinking back and then nods after that.

"Yea well I went to get the file off of it and he wouldn't leave me alone" said Sasuke as he remembers what happen that day.

"Oh so he is a annoying Cop." said Jugo while drinking his soda. "All Rookies are annoying" he agreed with Jugo. "Did you also go to a movie with him as well?" he remembering Suigetsu bringing this up.

"Yes."  
"Suigetsu told me your were on a date with him." said Jugo who don't know if Sui was lying.

"It wasn't a date we were just hanging out" he slants his eyes. "Not from Suigetsu it wasn't" said Jugo as he blinks his eyes.

"Well it wasn't"

"Ok, I think Suigetsu told everyone"

"Hn..."

Jugo eats the rest of his peas. The Uchiha sips on his tea. "What kind of tea are you drinking?" he asked as he is wondering.

"Green Tea" said Sasuke while looking at Jugo.  
"Oh" he said.

"Yea."

Kono licks Sasuke's hand. Jugo chuckles as he saw Kono doing that.

-later that night-

Sasuke is sitting on the windowsill. Kono looks up at him funny. Sasuke smiles at his wolf.

Kono barks happily. Sasuke looks at the moon. Yami flies into the room and lands on Sasuke's head.

"..." still looking out the window. Kono licks his hand.

"Hm?"said Sasuke.

Kono puts his two front paws on the windowsill.

"What?" he said as he blinks his eyes. Kono licks his face happily.

Jugo goes to Sasuke "Are you ok?" as he sees him in the living room. Kono stops licking him and looks over at Jugo. Yami is sitting on Sasuke's head.

"Yea.." he said slowly. Jugo goes closer to him "I know there is something bugging you"

Sasuke is looking up at the moon. Jugo puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hm?" looks over at Jugo. "What's on your mind?" he asked as he knows something is bugging him.

"A job" he answer.

Jugo blinks a fews mins "What kind of job."

"The stealing kind." said the Uchiha while looking at the window again. "What are you going to steal? " he asked as he is very curious.

"Some earrings" said the Uchiha while closing his eyes. "Umm why earrings?" asked Jugo again.

"They have some rare gems in them."

"Oh...what kind?"

"Jadeite." said Sasuke while looking over at Jugo. "Hm, I hope you don't get caught." said Jugo as he crosses his arms.

"I never do." said Sasuke as he smirks. "One of these days you might get caught Sasuke" reply Jugo as it is true.

"That'll be the day I die." he answered to him. Kono looks over at his owner.  
Jugo chuckles a little.

The Uchiha sighs.

Jugo gives him a friendly hug.

"Thanks" as he was hugged by him.

"Your welcome, you needed that hug didn't you?" he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yea." he said truthfully.

"You need to try to let more people in your life Sasuke." said Jugo as he thought back when he first met him. "That will make you feel happier."

"Maybe." said Sasuke as he listen. "Haven't you been on dates for awhile?" the orange hair person asked.

Sasuke shakes his head "No."

"Maybe you should sometime." said Jugo as he is petting Kono.

"Maybe."

Yami pecks at Sasuke's hair a little bit.

"..."

Jugo goes to sit on the couch. "Are you lonely here even with your pets?"

"A little" said Sasuke as he admitted it. "You need to somebody that loves you for you." said Jugo as leans back into the couch.

"How?" said Sasuke thinking of way that could work. "You can always lie about what you are doing" said Jugo while looking over at him.

"I...alright I will do that" said Sasuke as he stutter it out. Jugo smiles as he wants Sasuke to be happy.

"..."

Jugo goes over to Sasuke "Hm do you have a crush on somebody?"

Sasuke closes his eyes "Not really.."

-The next Day-

Naruto walks into the police station.

"H-hi N-naruto" said Hinata as she stutters it out. Naruto looks over to her "Hm?..Oh hi Hinata" The shy Huyga looks at him "H-how was your d-day off?" Naruto walking in the hall "It's was fine and yours?"

"I-it was good" she stutters out. Naruto walks away from her "That's good Hinata, I got to get going before Itachi has my ass for being late."

"O-ok bye N-naruto" she stutters out before and then leaves to go do something. Naruto walking to Itachi's office. Kiba is walking by then stop

"Hey Naruto" Naruto looks over as he stop walking some what "Hi"

"Your early." said Kiba as he was surprise. "Do you want to be early? Because I don't want to be late you know what Itachi will do to me?" said Naruto as he eyes grow wide as he thought about it even more.

"True Itachi is a tough one" said The dog boy. "Haha very funny" said Naruto sarcastically to him. "Haha" said Kiba as he laugh at Naruto.

"Shut it dog breath" he said with his eyes small.

"Grr" growls Kiba at Naruto. Naruto eyes grow wide and runs to Itachi's office. Itachi looks up from looking at something. Naruto walks into the office and sits down.

"You alright?" asked his partner Itachi Uchiha. "Yes, don't ever insult Kiba" said Naruto with his eyes small while looking at Itachi. His partner just shakes his head. Naruto laughs nervously while closing his eyes.

"Get to work" said Itachi while crosses his arms. "What do you want me to do?" asked Naruto as he is wondering. "Your paperwork." said Itachi while doing something. Naruto nods goes to do his paperwork. Itachi works on a paper for a case. Naruto writing on some of the paperwork.

"..." Itachi is busy. Naruto drinks his water that he had with him.

"..."

Naruto looks out the window while reading the paper.

-1 Hour Later-

Naruto yawns some as he leans back in his chair and looks over to Itachi. The Uchiha is working. Naruto then puts a pencil on his nose to try to balance it. Itachi sighs.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he is still balancing a pencil on his nose.

"..."

Naruto stops what he is doing "?" still looking over at Itachi. The Uchiha looks over the info again. "What's going on?" he asked as he is wondering.

"Nothing it's just an old case" said Itachi looking at the old case. "What it about?" asked The Uzumaki as he is wondering.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8**

**I hope you guys love it ^^**

**The old Case what could it be?**

**Made By: MidnightFrostLover & sasuco22**  
**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Yaoi,NaruSasuNaru,Mpreg (Very Later) & Much More. Oh Characters may be a little ooc. **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Song: I do not own, It's by Britney Spears**

* * *

_**I'm In Love With A Criminal** _

_**Chapter 9** _

* * *

**-Recap-**

Naruto stops what he is doing "?" still looking over at Itachi. The Uchiha looks over the info again. "What's going on?" he asked as he is wondering.

"Nothing it's just an old case" said Itachi looking at the old case. "What it about?" asked The Uzumaki as he is wondering.

* * *

Itachi leans back in his chair. "It's just a case that I've been work on for a long time."

Naruto listens to him and then asked "Did someone hurt someone in this case?"

"Kidnap." he answer Naruto's question. "Oh what happen?" he goes over to Itachi and sits down on the chair at the front of his desk.

"The kid was walking home from a friends house" he said while looking at Naruto. The Rookie is listening him. "Oh."

Then Itachi said the last part of it "But never made it"

Naruto light blue eyes grow wide "How old is this case?"

"13 years old." said Itachi while looking at the info. "Whoa that's a long time,Who got kidnap?" asked Naruto who was wondering and surprised. Itachi closes his eyes "My little Brother"

"I'm sorry to hear that..." then the blond thought back to what Sakura told him. "What was...umm your Brother's name?"

"Sasuke." while he had his eyes closed. Naruto eyes grow wide "I met someone who has that name and last name as you a few days ago."

"You couldn't of." said Itachi while opening his eyes. "Yes I did, I check his ID he was doing something wrong. His ID said Sasuke Uchiha, his birthday is July 23." reply Naruto and also added "I hang out with twice I also got a pic of him."

"Naruto anyone can fake an ID" said Itachi does not believe it. "It's real Itachi, I scan it and it's in with the others IDs in the database." Naruto goes to his pc clicks on ID types in his name brings up Sasuke Uchiha, the ID also has a pic with his name. "I can tell from a real to a fake Itachi even from the beginning." he takes his laptop over for Itachi to show it to him.

Itachi sighs.  
Naruto clicks on his name info brings up about him, shows it to Itachi. "See."

"Naruto I've already look through the ID's" said Itachi while looking at him. "Ok." close his laptop down place it on his desk "He's live, I just wanted to let you know." he sits down in his chair. 'He doesn't believe what I say, That's a real ID and doesn't want to believe it...I understand' He looks through some of his papers on his desk.

"..." Itachi has his eyes closed. Naruto is working on paper work.

-after work-

'I need to buy a car sometime' he thought as he is walking. A dark hair man with deck butt hair watches Naruto. The Uzumaki is still walking on the side walk and unties his headband and puts it in his pocket.

"..." Sasu still watches him. Naruto notices his shoe was untie, he bends down and ties it as Sasu saw the blond butt. The young Uchiha has a blush across his face. "Hm." Naruto gets up and turns around. He saw Sasuke "Oh hi Sasuke" he smiles. "Hi" as Sasuke is siting on the bench still. Naruto walks to where he is siting "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" asked Sasuke while looking up at him. Naruto sits down next to him and he notice Sasuke has a blush face "That's good and I am great." looking at him 'Was he blushing?' he thought to himself. Sasuke leans back "That's good to hear."

"Yes it is." he smiles more.

"..."

"So what's up?"

Sasuke looks over at him "Just got out of school" Naruto listening to him "So what did you do in school?"

"What I do every day."

"Learn?"

Sasuke sighs "Yes.." Naruto chuckles some and then asked "So why was your face blush some?"

"No reason."

Naruto nods and smiles. 'He looks good today.' he thought to himself.

"..." Sasuke is thinking. "So how are your pets?" asked Naruto who is wondering.  
" They're good." said Sasuke while relaxing. Naruto is thinking about something.

"How is your fox doing?" asked Sasuke as he is wondering. "He's doing fine." said Naruto with a smile "Thanks for asking."

"That's good and your welcome" said the Uchiha. Naruto sneezes some. "Bless you" said the emo king. Naruto blushes a little "Thanks."

"Your welcome." said Sasuke while crosses his arms. Naruto smiles as he is still thinking.

"So did you had any lunch?" asked Naruto as he is wondering. "Not yet." said Sasuke while answering his question. "Oh ok, Do you want to go to Burger Ninja with me?" asked Naruto who is wondering.

"Sure." said Sasuke while looking over at him. Naruto smiles again "Thanks." The Uchiha gets up from the bench. Naruto gets up as well and looks over to Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet.

-1 month later-

The Raven sneaks in into the museum. The Security Guard is watching the cameras. The Raven stays in the shadows. The Security guard drinks his coffee. The Raven moves through the shadows. The guard looks at the cameras closer. The Raven is being quiet. The guard drinks from his cup again.

"..."

The guard is watching all cams while the night guard is walking in the hall. The Raven finds what he is looking for. The Hall guard shines his light in the shadow areas. The person is hided in the shadows. The hall guard walks away.

"..." The Raven waits for him to turn a corner. The guard turns to the right and goes down another hall way. He grabs the gems.

-The alarm goes off.-  
The guard the looking at the cams heard it, he looking at the cameras. The hall guard starts to look around. The Raven smirks and is already hidden, he is always one step ahead of them.

The hall guard radios the other guard in the Security room 'Call the police now' he said. While he is running down the halls.

The security room radios him back 'Already did'

The hall guard looks to see what's missing.

"He should be here soon." the Raven says out loud. The guard in the hall checks to see if the gems are ok. The Raven watches and waits.

The guard radios in as he note something is missing 'Somebody took the rare gems!'

"..."

'Is there any clues?' asked the security over the radio. The guard looks closer then he sees something that looks like a feather. 'It looks like a Raven feather' he radios back.

'It's the Raven' the guy from the other room radio him back. "I see he is playing around, I thought they would of caught him by now." said the guy near the Raven feather. That said Raven was smirking in the shadows. The hall guard name Frankie shines his flash light around the shadow areas.

The Raven rolls his eyes.

Frankie is thinking where he could be while holding the flash light.

"..."

Frankie the guard suddenly points the flash light up to see if he is up there.

"..."

"Where are you Raven. I know you are still here" said the night guard while looking everywhere.

He watches him and thoughts 'Idiot...' Frankie looks to the other side of the room. The Raven waits to see if he finds him. Frankie goes into the shadows.

-5 mins later-

Frankie thinking about where the hell he is and waiting for the cops. An cop walks up to him "Sir?" Frankie gets jump some and turns around. The Raven looks up where he was hiding. "Oh hi, Officer." said Frankie while calming down.

"What happen?" asked Itachi who is wonder.

"Well the rare gems have been took and a Raven Feather left in it's place." said Frankie while closing his eyes and then continue "We think he is still here somewhere."

Naruto is listening to the guy.

"Ok we'll handle it from here" reply Itachi while looking at the guy. Frankie nods his leaves. Naruto watches him leave.

"You know what to do." said Itachi and leaves the area. Naruto nods and starts to look around.

The Raven waits a little bit. Naruto goes into the shadow place and trying to look around.

"You came." said the Raven that is in the shadows. "Um yea? I see you are messing around again." said the blonde cop.

"It's fun" said the Raven as he smirks in the shadows. "Being chase by cops?" asked the blond as he crosses his arms and trying to figure out where he is.

"Not that, messing around with people" while holding the rare gems while hiding. "Other words you love to play head games." said Naruto as he move in the shadows again.

"Sometimes." said the raven man with a mask tie around his face. "Have thought about what I said?" asked Naruto as he remember there very first visit.

"Yes." he said while putting the rare gem in his pocket. "Hm good I hope you let me help you, to get your life back together again." said Naruto as he moves into the shadows again.

"This is the only way." he said.

"I want to help you stop, please let me help." said Naruto while trying to find him in the shadows.

"No" he said while hiding to still.

"There more to life then this." said the young cop.

"It's the only way I know." he said.

"To steal stuff, did somebody taught you how to do this?" asked Naruto.

"I don't really remember." he reply back to him as he was still hiding. "Well think of it this way, does your parents want you to steal things?" asked the blond idiot.

"I don't know who my parents are.." he said slowly to him. "Oh sorry, but still they won't want you to do that." said Naruto while feeling sorry for him. 'I recognize his voice, but I can't remember where' he thought.

The Raven sighs while closes his eyes. "Why do you want the rare gems?" he asked as he wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that."

"Is somebody making you steal stuff against your wishes?" asked Naruto as he moves on to the next question.

"..."

"Just say yes or no" said Naruto as he trying not to get him mad. "It's complicated." he reply to Naruto. "Well ok, but if it is you don't have to listen" he said as he got done listening to him.

"..." he being quiet.

"So why haven't you steal stuff lately?" asked Naruto as he moves in the shadows again.

"Been a little busy with other things." he said as he remember hanging out with some people and so on.

"So you do having something to do other this." said the Rookie.

"Yes."

"Sooner or later you are going to get caught." he said as he is still trying to find him.

"And when that happens I'll die."

Naruto eyes grow wide "Really? is that so."

"Yea." he said as he smirks in the shadows. "I hope someday you will come clean" said Naruto as he hits a wall in the shadows "Ow."

The Raven jumps down from he was "Are you ok?"

Naruto hears him jump down and replies "Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked him. "Yes." he said as he got up.

"Ok."

"You like hiding in the shadows." said Naruto while trying to find him. "They keep me safe" he answer to him. "What happens if the shadows are gone?" asked Naruto as he is wondering.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean if the room was fill with light with no shadow areas."

The Raven thought about it and said "I would figure something out." Naruto trying to find him in the shadows "Oh ok."

" Why do you keep looking for me?" he asked as he saw Naruto going the other way. "Trying to find you." he said as he stop walking.

"Why?"

Naruto closes his eyes "Because I have to try to catch you."

"Hn."

Naruto blinks his eyes some "Umm." he knows his heard that somewhere before.

"What?" he said in the shadows.

"I thought I heard that from some where but I might be imagine it." he said as he told the truth.

"Ok" he said while behind Naruto. The Uzumaki turns on his flash light. The Raven jumps back. Naruto blinks his eyes as he saw his boots "I see you were behind me" while holding the flash light as he turns. The Raven smiles as he finally figure it out. Naruto shines the flash light more at the area. "So for me to find you I have look up,behind me and so on"

"Hn."

Naruto shines the flash light up. The Raven stays out of the light. "Trying your best to stay out of the light?" asked Naruto as he was wondering.

"I can't just let you see me now can I?" he said as he is far from the light.

"I guess" he said slowly.

"..."

Naruto thinking about something shines his light up again. The black raven watches him. Naruto shines some light on his feet "Well I see your feet." The raven laughs at what the blond said. He shines the flash light a little bit more up but sees a curtain. "Hiding behind a curtain."

"It easier to talk to you without having to watch where I'm walking." he reply to him.

"Oh."

"..."

Naruto looks where his feet are with the flash light. "Wow your wearing all black, that why it's hard to find you in the dark."

"Yea and ?"

"Nice clothes." he said from what he can see and thought 'Itachi not going to like this that I am having small talk with him but it's the only way for him to come to his senses.'

"Thanks" he said as he blinks. "Your welcome" said Naruto while holding onto his orange flash light. The raven is watches the stars where the sky light is on the ceiling.

"So..why do you steal stuff?"

"..."

Naruto begins to think while watching the Raven's feet. The Raven closes his eyes. Naruto sneaks up to the Raven while he is behind the curtain.

"That's close enough." he said as he heard him. Naruto eyes grow wide 'How did he know?!' he thought. "How did you know I was walking."

"The light I could feel it." He looks up at the stairs again. Naruto blinks and looks at his flash light "Oh"

"..."

Naruto looking at his feet making sure he doesn't move. The Raven sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but i got to go see ya" he said as he leaves. 'Shit I lost track of him' he thought to himself as he moves the flash light.

"Naruto any signs of him?" asked Itachi.

"I talk to him,found him then he left I didn't know how to catch him because..I didn't know if he has a weapon or not." reply Naruto while he points his flash light at Itachi.

"That's alright. Did you find thing that could be used to figure out who he is?." asked Ita while looking at Naruto. "Well not really, but I do think he is being control by somebody the way he act and he does say 'Hn' a lot. " he is remembering back and trying to figure him out.

"Hm." said Itachi as he is thinking.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 9**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I hope you like this little game that the Raven loves to play XD**

**Made By: MidnightFrostLover & sasuco22**

**Edited By: MidnightFrostLover**


End file.
